The Real Villain Was Capitalism
by Hero DarkyDark
Summary: AU, What if during a desperate last assault on hero society the League of Villains and all of their allies were captured. But their fates doesn't end by being imprisoned for life. Due to the intervention of All Might and Izuku Midoriya, the League were sentence to enter into a rehabilitation program where they'll be force to work average office jobs to repay their debts to society.
1. Prologue

_**((FYI, you don't need to worry about Manga spoilers in this story. Nothing big or important will be said, revealed, or directly mentioned in this fic since it is a AU. This is the Prologue, mostly just establishes the timeline and explain how and why we got to the point the story is at. So if you just want to get into the actual fic just skip to the next chapter.))**_

_**JUZO NEWS**_

**BREAKING NEWS - LEAGUE OF VILLAIN HAVE CAPTURED**

_On November 28, 21XX The Notorious group League of Villains have finally been captured. For years been terrorizing society with their constant attacks for their war against Heroes, their most famous attacks involve two assaults they've done to the popular Hero School UA during their earlier years. One of those assaults was the U.S.J incident and the other was an ambush during their training camp which resulted in one of their students and a chaperon being kidnapped. _

_Thankfully, due to the efforts and quick thinking of their teachers, chaperones, and the students themselves no other long term injuries or casualties where was sustained. Not too long after thanks to the gathering of an elite squad including the form #1 hero All Might were able to recuse the young student and imprison the League's nefarious leader All For One. The victory was took such a toll on the #1 Hero he had to retire as the number 1 hero. This created some concern for the public as they were worried if the number 1 hero was no longer around, who was going to make sure the rest of the League who escaped during the battle will be captured._

_That concern have now been quelled, after months of battles the League made a huge statement of their oncoming final attack on hero society they guaranteed was going to be the end of it all. But due to massive an oversight by one of their members gave the government enough information for them to prepare for their attack and counter-strike them with their own elite squadron of heroes headed by the current Number 1 Hero Endeavor. The ending result not only ended with the capture of their new leader Tomura Shigaraki, but also the entire League of Villains, and most of their allies. The remainder of their allies were have mostly been hunted and captured as well._

_The current judgement that awaits all of the League and their affiliates is yet to be known, but Endeavor assured that the justice system will take the appropriate actions against these villains, "Mark my words, they will face the full consequences for their crimes."_

_-Article Written by Taneo Tokuda_

_**JUZO NEWS**_

**ALL MIGHT IS HERE! IN THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS' COURT CASE?**

_It's been a little over a year since since the capture of the League of Villains, with the court case starting a few months ago everyone expected it to be a clear cut process due to the amount of evidence stacked against them and lack of defense. They have already been convicted of their crimes, but that was when the unexpected happened, retired former Number 1 Hero All Might seemed to become more and more involved into the case. _

_While no one is sure what his intentions are it can not be denied that it's having some effect in court. So far he refused any questions about his involvement except one comment, "I can't allow this to be treated like a superhero comic book," despite his unknown intentions there's already a large sum of people willing to support whatever All Might has plan based off of all his services over the years. The public will just have to wait and see what PLUS ULTRA idea this retired hero has. At the current moment the League have already been declared guilty, but a sentence have yet to be given._

_-Article Written by Taneo Tokuda_

_**JUZO NEWS**_

**BREAKING NEWS - ALL MIGHT PLUS ULTRA THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS INTO THE LEAGUE OF MINIMUM-WAGE EMPLOYEES!**

_In a great turn of fate, after months of debate the court finally gave the sentence to the League of Villains. But the punishment wasn't what we were expecting, due to All Might's intervention along with many government officials, they were able to work out to test a form of rehabilitation programs. Instead of imprisonment, the League would instead be forced to work at a regular everyday office job. _

_This caused a uproared to the public, but through multiple campaigns hosted by many All Might supporters from all over, including the current Number 1 Hero Endeavor, other heroes, government officials, and even the youth, helped quickly calm the public outcry. While there are many who still object to it, they've mostly settled on trusting the judgement of the government and former number 1. This was settled after an amazing speech given by the here, ending it off with a line._

"_For too long we've treated this situation like a Super Hero Comic, a villain appears, a hero arrests them, they go to jail, and either they stay there for the rest of their life or break out to possibly restart the cycle again. I want to end this cycle, we're all human no matter what our quirks are, and I think it's time we start acting like it. For that to happen a change is needed and I'm willing to work to make sure that this is that change. So please put your trust in me to reform these people."_

_To assure the public, they've promised many precautions by means of heroes and technology to prevent any of the villains a possibility to escape or cause harm to others. They've already made a few recruitment including a surprising young hero, Deku into this program. He has recently become popular due to his contribution in the mission that lead to the villain's capture and many other feats. It was his involvement that inspired that youth to join All Might's side as well._

_While no public information have been revealed exactly how the rehabilitation program would work, it is said that the league will remain in prison until everything is properly prepared for them. At the moment everyone in support of All Might have complete fate that their idea will work, they have the majority of public support at the moment, let's see what they can do with it. If this is successful this can very well change how society functions to have a less grim future._

_-Article Written by Taneo Tokuda_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As two people stood in front of a tall building, they stared in hope of their possible future.

"So...this is it?" The more skeleton looking person says, still bewildered over the last couple of months, they alone probably shaved off a couple years off his life.

"Yeah, is this real? It feels like a dream." The slightly taller, green haired asked

"I'm afraid not-...what are you doing?"

"I'm pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, I might have to slap myself to make double sure!"

"Young Midoriya, that's...really not necessary." The skeletal man states, a sweat dripping from his head watching his former student act so silly, "I was having trouble accepting this as reality as well, but here it is. It's now my job to make it happen….. You know, you don't have to do this with me, you have your own dreams to achieve."

The younger man would shake his head, "No, beside it'll be unfair to make you fulfill my idea I suggested. This isn't just your future anymore, it's our future to make happen."

The skeletal man would look stunned for a moment, but then a smile crept on his face, "You're right...well then, I guess we should open it up?"

The young man would nod, with that the two of them walked toward the building, ready to face the future they created.


	2. Episode 1: Settling Into The Office

_**((I got a Ko-fi account at herodarkydark so if ya wanna support me that's a good place to do so, also be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat, hang out the community, or be updated on how the next chapter is going consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series**

**Chapter 1**

**Settling Into The Office**

As the skeletal All Might steps in and takes a seat, he introduces himself.

**All Might, Former Pro Number 1 Pro Hero, Age 52:**

"I am Toshinori Yagi, the CEO Head of this company or as most will say, the boss here. Though I guess most people will still be referring to me by my… *sighs* hero name All Might."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Deku, Young Pro Hero, Age 19:**

"My name is Human Resources! I mean uh, can we do another take?"

"… No? I should just keep go- ok. I guess it's fine since most of this isn't really for the public to see but for the program."

He would take a moment to take a deep breath before starting over.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and I'm the head of Human Resources. Though I'm fine if you called me my hero Deku."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Interviewer: "So what made you consider doing this entire crazy plan?"

All Might: "It's like what I said during the interview, I realized the flaw my previous methods were and wanted to change the cycle. It was of course due to the excellent advice of my former student Midoriya that opened my eyes. We probably wouldn't have been here without him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku: "Now you're all probably wondering why did I decide to use my influences and connections with All Might to essentially cheat the justice system so that instead of imprisoning and reasonably executing the group that tried to destroy the world...multiple times, they'll be instead forced into community service at an office."

"It's the same reason why I keep on breaking the bones in my body, because it's what a true hero does."

…

"What?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might: "I do sometimes worry about his intentions behind certain actions, he can sometimes be a bit fanatical or go overboard with his ideas. But I guess that's how he manage to become the head of the HR department at age 19."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: "There were some, ah, hoops to jump."

_Cut to, Deku stepping up on stage as he accepts his certifications as he had graduated 2 years early from UA High School along with Mirio and the rest of the Third Year Class._

"Like… a lot of hoops to jump through"

_Deku was now stepping on stage to accept his degree after graduating college, his very obvious younger appearance to everyone else bewildered most._

"I'm honestly surprise I got away with it, but I guess when the most famous and respected person alive is in your corner giving recommendations they let you do anything. Which makes me wonder and worry about the current state of society but one issue at a time, I think it was all worth it in the end."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Inko Midoriya, Deku's Mother, Age 44:**

"Now normally most mothers would probably stop their son from graduating early just to help make the justice system allow literal serial killers to roam free with an office job when the job market is struggling as it is. But my eyes were filled with tears of joy after hearing he was graduating to properly read when he ask me to sign the papers to allow him to follow whatever plan he and All Might came up with. By the time I realized it he was halfway through college."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: "I'm not sure how we manage to convince my Mom to go through with it, I guess the speech All Might gave her really got to her because she was in complete tears the entire time. She would later have some concerns about the entire thing but I manage to assure her when I graduated college."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inko: "I'm still questioning how he did that within the span of a single semester while...also keeping with some hero duties. There's a possible chance he might've cheated."

"But I guess that no longer matters apparently despite the absurdity. He's 19 so I no longer have any direct control over him, so as a mother the best I can do is hope he make the best decisions and assist him whenever I can."

"It's not so bad though, it's just my one and only son working an office job…with a bunch of convicted serial killers...that have tried to directly MURDER him before."

Her body will begin to shake rapidly.

Interviewer: "You ok?"

"I'm fine!" She would declare while holding back a tear, trying desperately to not freak out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might: "Our Company's name is the Corporation of Hero Inspired Products and Sale, the name was Midoriya's idea and I didn't have the heart to turn it down.

"Despite all the trouble that it took to get here, I'm looking forward to seeing how this all goes. I mean I'll be lying if I said at the beginning a bit of this idea wasn't a bit selfish on my part, but now we actually have a chance to change society worldwide. When I retired I thought I was going to be resigned to only teaching the next generations to be great heroes to help society, but now I can directly help as well"

"... Just in a weird way. At an office, with villains."

"I have complete confidence that I'll get through it, I just have no idea how."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dabi, Dabi!" A voice shouted from the kitchen.

Dabi who just finished setting his box down onto his desk looked in the direction of the voice, "What do you want old man?"

Stepping out of the kitchen, the blind notorious All for One showed his face, "Where's the coffee?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**All For One, Former Crime Boss of Terror, Age 100+:**

"Oh hello there, glad to meet ya I'm All For One. I was once the leader of the League of Villains, but as you all may know I got beat by the grand hero that is, well was, All Might. So due to some genius idea All Might had, I'm just his Personal Assistant."

He was smiling the entire time, but with his next statement it grew even widen.

"This is going to be fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean where's the coffee? Just get it from the coffee maker." Dabi told him.

"Oh right, right," AFO replies as he goes back into the kitchen, "Uh Dabi!"

"What?" Dabi grunted, "You better not say you can't find it."

"No I see it, it's just not working?"

"What do you mean it's not working?"

"Nothing is happening, even though I'm pressing every button I see."

"Did you even plug it in?"

…

"Old Man?"

"I got it, thank you for your assistance Dabi."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO: "You seemed surprised that I'm so chipper with working for my former mortal enemy. Well why wouldn't I be, not only do I get to stretch out my legs instead of being strapped to a chair, but I get another chance to annoy the hell out of All Might everyday and get paid for it! Talk about a dream job!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Unbelievable, how long have you been alive and months of orientation." Dabi says, though it was in his usual tone, these words were filled with both surprise and disappointment.

"Hey in my defense I was used to having my coffee handed to me for literally over a century. It's just going to take a while getting back in shape!"

"Whatever?" Dabi replies as he leaves his office area to go back outside.

"Now how do I work this thing, there's a bunch of buttons and a screen but I don't know which does what. Is this that new voice command thing?...Dabi?" All for One called out, "Dabi!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dabi, Wielder of Blue Fire, Age 29:**

"They put these ankle brace on us so they can track us wherever we are," Dabi explained, lifting his leg up to show the mechanical brace attached to his leg. It wasn't super thick, in fact it was rather thin and seemed very advanced.

"They also do double duty with restraining our quirks, apparently by doing something to the extra joint in our pinkie toe. They didn't give a lot of details to us as to not give us any ideas on how to escape."

Interviewer: That's...good to know but I asked what was your role in the company.

"Oh I know, this is my answer, just letting ya know why I haven't burn you or this building to the ground...yet." He didn't even blink as he says this line.

…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO would once again poke his head out of the kitchen, looking for the closest person he can call. Seeing a terribly dressed, light blue hair male slouching around the office he called out to him, "Shigaraki my boy!"

Turning to his master Shigaraki would reply. "Hm?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shigaraki, Former League of Villain's Boss, Age 23:**

"I'm Shigaraki Tomura and I have no idea what my job is here. I was told I was suppose to be in charge of something but I wasn't paying attention when they told me, they made the mistake of giving us pad as they explained the situation to us which I promptly used the time to play games on it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the villainous student and master stared at the machine in front of them, AFO would ask.

"What even is this?"

After leaning forward a bit and squinting, Shigaraki promptly remarked, "Well master, this seems to be Keurig."

"I mean that was obvious, but how do we operate it?" AFO asked, gesturing toward the machine.

"Oh, yeah I have no clue," Shigaraki shrugged.

"What how!? You're young and I heard you drank it nearly everyday."

"Kurogiri usually made it for me in a old-fashion way."

A silence soon came between the two of them, Shigaraki to have a look with no concern whatsoever while AFO seemed to hold a face containing many emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO: I'm so proud of him for following in my footsteps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well where is Kurogiri anyways?" AFO asked as he patted Shigaraki's shoulder, that was the most affection he should show at the moment.

"I don't know, probably off cleaning something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kurogiri, League of Villain's Personal Driver, Age Unknown:**

"I am Kurogiri and I'm apart of the maintenance department."

"You'll think someone with two masters degrees, one in business, would be put in a better position but instead I got put as the fucking janitor… excuse my language."

_It would show how Kurogiri was currently in the bathroom mopping the floor, no one knows how it got dirty on the very day of work._

"Honestly I'm used to cleaning up after the league, the only difference now is that I only have to do it in shifts."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the pair were trying to get a hold on working the coffee maker, AFO would suggest something, "I think we should ask one of your friends for help."

Their attention were taking away as they spot a certain blonde walk by the door, with a statement they got the girl's attention.

"Hey Toga, you know how to work this thing?" Shigaraki asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Toga, League of Villain's Attractive Yandere, Age 20:**

"I'm Himiko Toga, my job here is to be the adorably cute secretary and receptionist at the office. I'm so excited to be here with my savior Izuku-chan, now he has no choice but to be around me. Well not that I haven't already iron out that problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the three villains stare at the coffee maker Toga would announce, "Yeah I got nothing."

"Are you kidding me!?" AFO tells her.

"How do you not know, you didn't have a servant?" Shigaraki asked.

"I was never really a fan of coffee to begin with, the only kind I drink is Pumpkin Spice Latte, and I already bought mine from Starbucks." She would explain as she happily showed off her store brought cup, taking a moment to nuzzle it.

"Delightful little drink made from the heavens, my favorite thing to drink. Well second favorite thing to drink," She would giggle before tossing it into the trash since it was empty.

"Starbucks eh? That was the uhh," AFO would be snapping his fingers as he tried to think of what he wanted to say, "That interesting place I've heard of, where you can uuh-"

"It's a coffee shop you can get coffee from," Shigaraki told him so he'll quit his annoying snapping, "Listen Toga just help us work this thing."

"Why though, I already got the drink I want."

"Wait… isn't October almost over?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Doesn't that mean they're going to stop selling Pumpkin Spice Lattes soon?"

Upon this realization Toga would stopped dead, she's been imprisoned for so long she forgotten this terrifying cycle. Being able to taste such a delicacy she have been craving was such a god sent to her that she forgot to think of what comes next, it was way too soon for her to give it up.

"Oh my god." She would mumble, "What do I do now!"

"You know, if you learn how to make it here, you could just look up how to make it yourself online. That way everyday you can have fresh pumpkin spice latte, every. single. day."

…

"Move aside!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mr. Compress, League of Villain's straight man, Age 32:**

"You may call me Mr. Compress and my job is marketing, I have to use my talents to attract as many people to our business as possible."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As was Compress was walking into the office with his own box of belongings he would soon feel a fierce grip on his shoulder before being forcefully turned around. He would look at his confronter preparing for a fight, but then see that it was actually just his co-worker Dabi.

"Oh Dabi, it's just you." He would say relieved.

"Hey listen, I think I found a way to get our ankle brace off."

With hearing this news Mr. Compress looked more concerned then happy or at least surprised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Compress: "So wait no matter what we say here, no one, not you, my co-workers, my boss, the people from the program, or even the government will see or acknowledge anything I do here? You even signed a contract? So what's the point of this if I may ask?"

"Mental health reasons? Well I guess having a platform where we can freely express ourselves isn't too bad...alright fine I'll bite I guess, what's the worst that can happen."

"It's not as though I don't trust the Dabi or the League, no I care for all of them. I just don't trust them to make sensible decisions in these kinds of situations, they have a record of sometimes executing plans by the seat of their pants, and Dabi is no exception to that."

"Also I'm not having too much faith in any plan of escape from him after the last one I heard he had."

_He remembers it as it wasn't that long ago he saw it happen, it was around the last week of orientation. Twice and Dabi had were alone in a room, looking at their uncovered feet, and Dabi was holding a hammer._

_"What if it's a bluff?" Twice would ask._

_"What if it isn't?" Dabi responded_

_"How do we check?"_

_"I'll just... you know, bash bash."_

_"We're NOT doing that!"_

_"Come o~n twice"_

_"No!"_

_"You won't even feel it."_

_As the conversation was taking place, Mr. Compress was listening in from the highway._

"It all just feels like another half baked plan that we're going to go in thinking it was all planned out but then find out midway through that we were just going to wing it and see what happens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ye~ah," Compress would respond, looking away awkwardly, "Well anyways, be careful how hard you grab people in here. I'll hate for you to get a complaint sent to HR on our first week here."

"Whatever, I don't care," Dabi would state as he got closer to Compress, his face being only a few millimeters from his ear, "Listen, all we gotta do is-"

"Woooo watch it Dabi," Twice announce as he walks in, "I think being that close could be sexual harassment. _We just start you dunce, why you trying to get reported to HR!_"

"Forget about HR already, once I get this ankle brace off we can get out of here."

"Oh gre~at, I got to go set up my desk so I'm going to get back on you on that. Uh, yeah." Without another word Compress hurriedly walked off.

"You gotta be kidding me," Dabi stated looking a bit annoyed, "Oi Twice, you're still good with trying to get these off of us right?"

"Sorry, that's going to be a hard pass for me. _I'm ain't doing any one of your stupid plans, my foot still hurts from the last time!_"

"It would've worked if you didn't struggle so much."

"_No it wouldn't you asshole!_" Twice shouted at him before stomping off, "_I can't believe the nerve of that man_, his hair is looking pretty fresh though."

Watching the last of his teammate walk off annoyed Dabi to no end, not that he'll express it visually, "You guys gotta stop being such cowards." he called out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi: "I don't get why they're so adamant, of course escaping this is going to include a lot of trial and error. Yes, some of them trails might end horrifically wrong but hey, no pain, no game."

Interviewer: So you're willing to put yourself in harms way to get it off?

"Oh no of course not me, I'm not stupid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Twice, League of Villain's literal fodder machine, Age 34:**

"I'm Twice, I'm in control the companies Receiving and Sending department. Basically I make sure everyone gets their mail, and their mail is properly sent. When I'm not doing that I basically fill in for any department that needs help or is understaffed at the moment."

"I honestly find this opportunity quick good for me to go straight, _fuck this place I wanna go back to killing people!_"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the split personality villain walked into the office area he quickly greeted a familiar face, "Oh hey Magne," who happily returned the greetings as they walked by each other.

"Magne!" 4 voice shouted from the kitchen, as well as two from the hallway. AFO, Shigaraki, Toga, and new to the group Spinner all poked their heads out of the kitchen to see if they heard it correctly. Lo and behold their eyes or ears didn't deceive them, standing there in the office was a living Magne in one piece.

"Hey there party people, did you miss me?" Magne says with a smile.

"You're alive!" Toga shouts, regardless of being completely bewildered she dashed toward her to give her a hug. Last she saw of her, she was literally everywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Magne, League of Villain's Diversity Hire, Age 41:**

"Now I was surprised too when I found out that the government was not only hiding a person with a quirk to bring back an exploded corpse back to life, but was willing to use it for me of all people just to work an office job."

"Honestly I missed being alive, it'll be a nice change of pace to be able to properly provide for my partner legally. Though they did say I might suffer some possible temporary memory lost...and brain damage."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh you guys didn't know?" Twice asked turning back.

"NO!"

"Oh, well ya they brought her back for this. I guess they only let me know so I can fill her in since we were the closest." Twice explained before walking off.

"Regardless that's great news," Compress states entering the scene, he overheard everything, "But how-"

"Save the questions for later, Magne you know how to work a Coffee machine." Shigaraki asked

Magne would shake her head, "Sorry hun, I learned how unhealthy coffee is back in high school from my now partner and I swore to never drink it for the rest of my life…...and I'm picking it back up now."

"Wait you guys can't work a coffee maker?" Compressed asked them, amazed on this revelation, "I can salvage a reason for most of you, but Spinner?"

Spinner silently replied, "I heard that Stain never needed coffee to commit to his conviction and I was trying to copy that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Spinner, Stain's Hypeman, Age 24:**

"They call me Spinner, and I work Customer Service."

"But I won't let that distract me from my true purpose, I exist to spread the ideal of Stain about being a true hero."

"So what if that means I never learned how to do simple things like use a coffee maker, never needed it I was a NEET. So what if it meant I had to attempt to slaughter a couple of children, their fault for being fake heroes. So what if I'm now only recognized as that mutant that was apart of the group that tried to murder kids, I was already discriminated before for just my looks. So what-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Compress was making his way over to the kitchen he would just shake his head, "I swear you guys find new ways to amaze me."

"I don't tell you how to live your life." Spinner mumbled

"Actually you do, that's what spreading a manifesto is," Compress replied, "Just give me a second I'll be right there."

"Hurray!" Toga cheered.

"Finally." Shigaraki exhaled.

"I don't know why it was so hard to find someone who can work a Keurig." AFO states.

That was when suddenly Compress stopped in his tracks, frozen solid. This drew looks of confusion from the group as they stare at each other for what seems like hours. That was until Shigaraki broke the silence.

"Please don't tell us you don't know how to work a Keurig."

…

Compress would just walk away without any word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Compress: "Before I became a villain I had a part-time job at a coffee shop…"

…

"It didn't end well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You gotta be kidding me," AFO exclaim, "What kind of rag tag group did you get yourself my boy, none of them can use a freaking coffee maker!?"

"You're so lucky I'm too low on caffeine to properly reply to that," Shigaraki hissed back, "Right now, I just want my cup of joe, so I can go play Steam games."

"Wait don't we have to work?" Spinner questioned.

"I don't even know what my job is."

That was when Toga suddenly yelp, drawing the attention of the rest of the League "Ah!"

"What?"

"We just need the person whose job it was to be good with machines!" Toga exclaimed

"Oh you mean the IT guy?" Spinner told them.

"Yes him! Whose our IT technician?" AFO ask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO: So apparently Dabi is our IT technician, surprisingly he's quite knowledgeable with technology. Don't know why he never put it in his resume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Never mind we can do it ourselves." AFO states.

"What, why?" Spinner asked.

"Because he's being stubborn this morning and I don't have my coffee to deal with it," AFO he tells them, he slowly step toward the coffee maker as if he was preparing for the ultimate showdown, "Now stand back, I'm just going to just press buttons and see what happens."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO: I did consider the possibility of asking Twice for help but I'm not trusting him with anything after what he did. I can handle some petty machine, I was the crime boss of the entire underworld at one point. If I actually put effort into it I can easily do it by myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi was currently asleep at his desk, after spending an entire night trying to find a way to get out of his ankle brace, and getting denied any help from his co-worker, he decided to use the time to catch up on his sleep. That was until AFO quickly approach him

"Dabi, Dabi help! Wake up the Keurigs SCREAMING AT US!"

The shout seemed to have awoken the villain as his eyes slowly opened, still half awake he would grumble, "I-it's...what?"

"The Keurig, it's threatening us!" AFO exclaims.

As Dabi rose up, he would rub his eyes, giving a responding yawn, "You guys are still at it? Wait, how can a machine threaten you?"

In the kitchen Toga was slowly approaching the Coffee Maker, the league inching closer behind her as well for emotional support. When it was within range Toga would lift a finger, pressing one of the buttons slightly, but contact awoken the beast. Roaring in such a matter that it caused the rest of the League to jump back in fear, taking up battle stances in case of an impending assault from the machine.

"I don't know and now everyone is too scared to find out how it works. Just come help." AFO would tell him, if only he had the authority to command him.

Before Dabi would respond another voice would entered, it was Midoriya's.

"H-hey...guys, All Might wants us a meeting, A-all For One he wants you to gather all the office workers there." He announces before giving them both a very long and awkward stare before walking off quickly.

"Save by the bell." Dabi claims as he got up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: "It's going to take a while getting used to seeing the League as...Co-workers. Not that I have anything against them, it's just the thought of how many times they've tried to kill me that's affecting me."

"But I guess after a few months of working together with them it'll eventually go away, how bad can they be to work with?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With most of the League in the meeting room they were awaiting the final member to arrive, while they were waiting they would be chatting with each other about their day, and other banters. That was until Kurogiri enters followed by AFO, closing the door behind him AFO would announce to his boss.

"That's the last of them ol' buddy ol' pal sir, please take the grand stage." his tone was obviously in a taunting manner.

All Might had to hold back the wide array of words he wanted to say to him, but he knew that's what AFO wanted from him. So instead he took a large breath as he begins.

"Welcome everyone to the first day of this company."

"Hello~!" Nejire Hado cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nejire Hado, Lovable Airhead UA Graduated, 21:

"Hey hey I'm Nejire Hado and I'm the…"

"I don't think I was assigned anything, wait why was I here again? What is this place?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might: Our purpose? It's how the name implies. We work with many businesses as well as pro-heroes with the production of hero branded ideas, products, and other such content. It's a very diverse and varied company which is good because it allows us to always be flexible to the kinds of work we do, so in case one method doesn't work out we can always change to another.

"But I have faith we won't be needing it that often after we get our foot through the door and find our strengths."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope you all manage to unpack your belong and got started on your tasks?"

"Actually I haven't finish setting up my desk," Toga announced.

"Wait you haven't?" Izuku say stunned

"Sorry Izuku-chan, I got caught up in something." She would explain to him, it was hard to know if she was actually apologetic since she was always smiling.

"I didn't either, sorry." Spinner states as well.

"Wh- who didn't finish unpacking?" All Might would ask the group, "Show of hands."

Izuku didn't believe in his life he saw All Might have a face of utter confusion when he saw almost everyone, except Kurogiri, raise their hands. Kurogiri was a janitor so it wasn't like he really had a desk to unpack in the first place

"Why~!?" All Might ask, his voice almost cracking from speaking.

"I was napping." Dabi says.

"I'm sorry, I was just being too indecisive about how to arrange my desk." Magne told them.

"I bought the wrong marbles that had my stuff in them so I had to go back home to get the right ones." Compress states.

"It's noon," Deku tells them, "and we've been here since 8 am."

"I didn't even know we had work to do after unpacking." Shigaraki mumbled, "I planned on just playing TF2 all day."

"Most of us got caught up trying to get the coffee maker to work." Spinner would explained.

All Might shutters as he tries to clarify the situation, "I-I'm...I'm sorry, what? The coffee maker?"

AFO would say in defense of his colleagues, "Don't take that tone with us, this wouldn't have been an issue if Dabi did his job!" Causing the rest of the group to stare at Dabi.

It took a minute for Dabi to realize the current air of the room as he calmly says, "Ignoring the fact that several people in this office can't work a fucking coffee maker or think it's the IT guy's job to deal with it, don't you have like a million quirks at your disposal? You don't have even one that can do something like help you understand how technology works?"

"That blasted machine counters all the ones I'm allowed to use!" AFO shouted.

"Oh My God, I made this guy my assistant." All Might mutters to himself as he was truly rethinking a lot of his life decisions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO: It's pretty insane how life goes, one moment you're fighting for your life against your greatest enemy. Next moment, the guy whose organs you ripped is now your boss." He would chuckle at the idea.

"Me and my WONDERFUL boss have a literal record of trying to kill each other, ain't that some shit right All Might? I'm sorry I mean, Boss Might!?" He would make sure to give an extra smug grin at this statement.

All Might who was sitting right next to him was just staring off into space, as if he's in deep thought about something.

All Might: "I spent decades trying to defeat him once and for all, but apparently all I needed to do was throw a coffee maker at him and ask him what coins are."

AFO: "What's a coins?"

His only answer was All Might putting his hands on his forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't act like you're so perfect, you made our company name CHIPS." Dabi pointed out.

"Yeah why are we named CHIPS?" Shigaraki questioned.

All Might looked confused, "We're not named CHIPS, we're the Corporation of Hero Inspired Products and Sake."

"That's still CHIPS," Compress told them.

Toga would count the words on her fingers before saying, "Yeah the abbreviation spells CHIPS."

Spinner supported her statement, "I got that as well."

"Yeah it's CHIPS hun." Magne added.

All Might would stay silent for a while as he thinks it over, "Crap it is CHIPS."

AFO would comment, "That sounds like some bootleg company name they'll put in a children's TV show."

"It's a worst name then how Twice's dentist is named Crentist," Dabi grumbled.

"Who's the dumbass who came up with that name?" Twice would ask.

All Might wouldn't answer, Deku had already turned his head away from guilt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: …

…..

…..

Sniff

"It's a work in progress to do better with name."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright that's enough ragging about the name," All Might stepped in, hoping to salvage some amount of Midoriya's self-confidence, "It's fine, it's the first day. Everyone just, finish unpacking and get started on something."

Shigaraki would asked, "What about the coffee machine? I can't gam- 'work' efficiently without some."

"No worries, our flawless CEO would surely just lead us on how to do it." AFO would taunt.

All Might waving everyone out the room, already exhausted told them, "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

With the League leaving the room, Toga would blow a kiss to Izuku, Shigaraki would be talking to Spinner and Nejire about how to execute a tech he found online, AFO would head to the kitchen smiling with his efforts of annoying All Might, Compress was asking Twice if his dentist name was actually crentist, and the rest returned to their desk to finish unpacking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might:...

Deku: …

All Might: I guess it was obvious it wasn't going to be easy.

Deku: I thought the hardest part was getting them to work out of them flat out refusing to work, I didn't expect this.

All Might: We just gotta push through the headaches young Midoriya.

Deku: Y-yeah… let's do it.

All Might & Deku: PLUS ULTRA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly there a scream that came from the kitchen, sighing Deku would offer himself up to go check what it was. Soon after the other employees were called into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi: I swear to god- wait do gods exist? I gotta ask Magne about that later. Anyways I swear to the possible existence of a god or gods, if we're not going to put in the effort to break free of these ankle brace at least let go like 15 minutes without some stupid drama happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they gathered they would see AFO by a table, with his hand over a visibly broken coffee maker.

"Who broke it?" AFO would ask.

Izuku commented, "It's not that important i-"

AFO would cut him off midway by putting his hand in the air, "I'm not mad, I just want to know."

…

Compress would step up, "I did."

"No, no you didn't." AFO would say, shutting down Compress' attempt of self-sacrifice, "Twice?"

"What? Why me?" Twice would ask.

"You know what you did." AFO would say squinting...if he still had eyes, "Not too hard to believe you do something like this."

"You're holding that against me now!?" Twice would say, "Don't look at me, look at Shigaraki."

"What? I didn't break it." Shigaraki replied

"Huh, that's weird. How do you even know it's broken?"

"Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken."

"...suspicious."

"No it's not."

"I-if it matter," Spinner spoke up, "Probably not but, Toga was the last one who touched it."

"What? I barely even tapped it!" Toga replied,

"I don't know, you went to hug Magne maybe some of his magnetism wore off on you and fried it or something."

"That's not how my powers work Spinner!" Magne tells him.

"Like you would know, maybe after coming back you got a few new powers or something." Spinner suggest.

"Ok, ok let's not fight, I broke it let me pay for it All For One." Compress say, trying to end it quickly so they can actually get some work done.

But AFO put his foot down in getting to the bottom of it, "No, who broke it!?"

…

In the silence Shigaraki would learn toward AFO trying to whisper, "Master, Dabi have been awfully silent."

"Really?" Dabi would call out Shigaraki's attempt to frame him.

"Yes really."

"Oh my god why would I break the thing everyone wanted me to fix before I even walk into the kitchen,"

"It won't be the first thing you had flawed logic."

At that point the entire room got into arguing with each other, countless accusations was swung around, finger pointing, strawmanning, and paranoia ran rapid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO: "I broke it."

"Before the meeting I tried getting it to work one more time and it burned my hand, so I punched it.

Kurogiri: "Before making me swear to silence when I walked in on it after hearing the noise." He says standing next to him.

AFO: "On the bright side, I officially assigned you the duty of coffee maker once we get a new one. Till then I'm glad I found a replacement." He would say holding a cup from Starbucks.

Kurogiri: He would give his former boss a long stare, before grabbing his equipment and walking off grumbling, "Great."

AFO: "A shame, I haven't thank him for getting me this for me." He would look down at his cup for a moment, swirling it around.

"Anyways, I predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with war paint on their face and a pig's head on a stick."

He would take a moment to look back at the group arguing, turning back with a smug smile, "Good, the less chummy they are with each other the more time they'll spend bickering among each other then working. So when I'm the most efficient worker by a mile All Might would be forced to award me Employee of the Month even though I fucked with him the entire time."

"I love this job." He said as he would take a sip from his cup, pulling it back and looking down at it, "Oh that's good. Toga was right, this does taste like heaven."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might would enter in with all the commotion, "Alright, alright break it up you guys, and put those away!" He commanded.

Upon his request Twice would stop mid-way putting war paint on Spinner's face after already doing his own and Magne's, begrudgingly putting it away. Toga would pout as she puts the pig head she was holding in the fridge and toss away the stick.

"Yeah guys, face painting is fun and all, but we need to get back to whatever it is we do here." Nejire would state to the group, the war paint being on her face as well but it seemed more like doodling than anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izuku: "All Might?"

All Might: "Yes young Midoriya?"

Izuku: "What is Nejire position here?"

All Might would open his mouth as if he was about to answer, but then would pause. Not speaking for a short while before going into a heavy concentration pose to think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We literally wasted more time on this then it should humanly be allowed," All Might would tell them all, "We'll just label this as a workplace...whatever it's called and use the companies' budget to replace it."

"That seems reasonable, whose our accountant?" would ask.

All Might and Deku would simultaneously look at Shigaraki...it took a while for it to sink it.

Upon realizing why he was getting stared at he would clap his hands together in a 'aha' moment, "Ooo~h, so that's my job here."

**END OF EPISODE 1**

**((****Thanks for reading, d****on't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter. Also yes, this is heavily inspired by The Office and other Office like shows.))**


	3. Halloween Special: Put On The Suit Dabi!

**Halloween Special 1**

**Put On The Costume Dabi!**

Toga: I was surprised when I found out we were going to be celebrating Halloween at the office, it'll be the one day of the year I can walk around here with a knife and not get it confiscated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigaraki: "Everything here is still pretty shitty, but being about to celebrate holidays ain't the worst, it's nice seeing those loyal to me enjoy things instead of being tied up in a boring room. I even put in a bit extra effort for Halloween. Hopefully the others do as well or else it'll be a drag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga: Never mind my knife still got confiscated, Izuku-chan said I'm only allowed to have it if it wasn't real. He also mentioned that I'm the reason we're only having special knives at the party. That would be a setback but luckily I got some fake knives at my desk. Ha, checkmate baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very happy Toga would skip into the office with her Yuno Gasai cosplay, looking around the office to see who else was there. The only person there she could see was Dabi who didn't even bother putting on a costume and Twice was just sitting at his desk in some red costume. After obtaining her fake knife from her desk she would walk over to Dabi.

"Dabi~! You couldn't put in the smallest effort dressing up a bit?" Toga asked her co-worker.

"Halloween is dumb and I ain't dressing up for shit." Dabi told her as he was typing something at his desk.

"At least tell me you'll be at the building's Halloween party, it's at the bottom floor and everyone is going to be there."

"Hell no, the bottom floors are where the Finance Department is, those Liberation fuckers are annoying to be around."

"When will you ever get over your issue with the Ice guy?"

"Never, now leave. I'm busy anyways, cause y'know the job we're force to do? I'm far behind." Dabi would tell her, turning toward his computer and began filing some reports. Well he wasn't really doing work, he was making it look like he was so he'll have a foolproof plan to escape going to the event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga: "Dabi think he's some impenetrable mental fortitude, trying to mope his way through all the holidays."

_Flashing back through all the holidays they were allowed to celebrate after they were assigned to the program and how Dabi was always the one distancing himself._

"But I won't let him mope his way through this one, he's going to enjoy this one. I got an ace up my sleeve if things get too dire."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on you can-"

"I am here!" Shouted a voice from the hallway, sporting one of his signature poses in his classic costume was All Might in his muscular form, he was indeed there. For about 2 seconds before he deflated spitting out blood all over the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might: This was mostly a gift to the children I walked past by today and Midoriya as well. Even though I can't truly fulfill the role, I can for today give off the feeling of it. Though I think I'm going to stick with just inflatting my costume with something instead of actually taking the form."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga began intensely sweating as she stared at the amount of blood that splattered.

"Really?" Dabi would plainly say looking at the wall, "Now Kurogiri gotta extra work today as well."

"I'm already working extra today," Kurogiri would say entering into the scene with his cleaning tools in hand. He seemed to be in the holiday spirit as he was dressed as Sebastian Michaelis from the series Black Butler, "I already had to do most of the party set-up, like moving the desks, tables, and chairs. The second I saw him walk in with that costume I knew what was coming."

"S-sorry," All Might would apologize feeling bad about it, he knew it was a bad idea but it's the spirit got to him.

"I'm used to it." Kurogiri sighed as he began to clean the blood off the wall.

Trying to cheer him up All Might informs him, "I'll be sure to give a bonus for your hard work."

While to most this'll give a little hope for their shitty day, this did very little to move Kurogiri. He said, "Your kindness knows no bounds." in the most unenthusiastic voice ever that it could match Dabi's level of not giving a fuck.

"Oh hey! Boss Might, actually today it should be just All Might right?" AFO proclaims entering in as well. He smiled greatly as he sported a very authentic Captain America costume.

Looking in the office room he would see something off, "Is Toga going to be ok, she looks like she's about to burst?"

Toga's face was completely red as she stared at the wall, she couldn't stop herself from smiling, and her body shivered like a child outside during winter.

"All Might spat blood on the wall and now Toga is about to orgasm," Dabi quickly explained.

"Gross," AFO mumbles, even All Might agreed with him as he looked away a bit embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't help it!" Toga stammered.

"Well at least you were smart enough to get our always hard working janitor to clean up after yourself right?" AFO would say, nudging All Might's arm to rub in that guilt, "But no time to worry about that, I can't believe we're went twinsies this Halloween!?"

All Might would looked confused, "I'm not Captain America, we're not even close to being the same thing."

"Really you sure?" AFO would say with a fake shock tone, "I must've mistaken it, you know with the constant obsession with America and always spitting self-righteous speeches. GOD LOVE AMERICA!"

All Might would just give him a deadpan stare as AFO continued speaking.

"Well I guess it's easy to mistake similar ideas as plagiarism...and vice versa."

All Might blinked as he continued staring at the smug look AFO as a long drawn out silence occur.

"You done?" All Might would ask, breaking the silence.

AFO would tilt his head a bit as if he's thinking before replying, "Hmm, for now."

All Might would sigh before asking, "Where's Tomura?"

"He's coming, he just needed a bit of extra time for his costume. We're going as a duo," AFO explained.

"Oh so the Winter Soldier?" All Might said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi: "You know of all people I expected Compress to be the one who'll fit the role of Winter soldier better cause of the arm. I should tell him that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No, he's going as Black Falcon." AFO told All Might.

"You know it's just Falcon right, no need to add the black."

"Oh, I was pretty sure it was Black Falcon. We must've mistaken the trend."

"... Wait! Oh god please tell me he isn't using face paint?"

…

"Tomura no!" All Might would shout as he dashes to leave the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO: "Huh, I don't see what the issue is I'm pretty sure that's just part of the process of dressing up as someone else,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shrugging AFO will then turn to the remaining people in the office, "Well anyways I'll be heading to the party, I got like a dozen pranks to pull off on All Might, and if I'm lucky one of them might send him to the hospital."

"Because of the shock?" Toga asked, gradually calming down as Kurogiri wipe away more of the wall blood.

"Meh, time and fate will surprise," AFO tells them before walking off.

To take her mind off of the thing she's very tempted in licking up, she continued her conversation with Dabi.

"You gotta at least get in costume, literally everyone is doing it. Look at Twice!" She would point out, waiting to get a response.

None will come as Twice still just sat in his chair, not talking for once, or even moving.

"I-is he asleep?" Toga would ask.

"During orientation he'll sometimes use his masks so he can get away with falling asleep."

"...huh, he has such a nice Billy Numerous costume though," Toga would comment before pulling out her phone, "Look a few stores are still open, we can get something cheap, all you need to do is pick something.

As she would stroll through her phone for images she'll tell him, "They're even slightly reducing the restraint on our quirks just for today."

"That's…extremely irresponsible of them." Dabi remarked.

"Not like it'll matter, now choose one."

"I really don't care to dress up, I already hate it here, I don't wanna make it worst by dressing up in some stupid cloths."

Just then Spinner and Compress enters in as well.

"Hey guys!" Toga waved.

"Case in point, look at them. They lose stupid as fuck, what they suppose to be?" Dabi says out loud

"Well hello to you too Dabi," Compress replied, he was wearing a weird metallic-like suit with blue and white color scheme, "I'm going as The Hand?"

"The what?" Dabi repeated, extra confused.

"The Hand! You know the stand from Jojo?"

Toga would just shrug as she couldn't help him because she didn't get it either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Compress: Does no one watches Jojo in this office!? This is the 6th time it happened since I got inside and I've only arrived 3 minutes ago. These people have no culture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Like does this not spark something?" Compress would say as he turned around, with a swipe from his right hand he would take out a chunk of the wall.

…

"Whoops."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurogiri: …

…

Exhales

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before anything could be said Kurogiri spoke up, "Don't say anything, I'll get to it tomorrow," before leaving as he had finished his job there.

...

"You should've went as the Winter Soldier." Dabi said, earning himself a loud sigh of disappointed from Compress.

"It's fine, I get it." Spinner assured his comrade with a shoulder touch. He was wearing some weird kind of cloth.

"And what you suppose to be Spinner, Indian Godzilla?" Dabi asked.

"I'm not Godzilla, I'm the Lizard Priestess, Godzilla don't wear clothes and I don't wanna be reported to HR!" Spinner shouts!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The entire way here I kept having people think I'm going as Godzilla! You know how many kids tried to ride on me!? Even Nejire jumped on my shoulders when I walked in and I was really conflicted on getting her off."

"Why does everyone think just because I have a Lizard mutation quirk I'm going to go as a Lizard character just because they're a Lizard." He would pause as he realized his current costume, "I only went as Lizard Priestess because he's one of my favorite characters since he's interesting as a character and his clothes was the closest I could match."

He would then sighed, "I should've gone with my original idea of going as my hero Stain, but noooo! They said that was too unoriginal, that I'm always dressing up as Stain. Can you blame me, he's the inspiration of the decade and hopefully soon centuries."

Spinner would then cross his arms, "Everyone is just lucky I'm being nice today, that's why I let Nejire ride on top of me for an hour...and a half. No other reasons!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry I stopped caring after the word, I'm." Dabi snarky replied

"Why are you here anyways? The Party is downstairs," Toga stated.

"Oh my head piece to finish of the costume was at my desk, I would've gotten it earlier but… I got distracted… by things," As Spinner stammered he would look away blushing.

Compress would tease him, "Oh yes, the power of healthy thighs is quite a distraction one could never enjoy."

"Shut up!" Spinner shouted him off before quickly going to desk, after getting what he came for he would start to leave with Compress, "Anyways we'll see you all at the party right?"

"That's the plan." Toga replied with a smile.

With a nod Spinner left with Compress as they argued over if Berserk or Fist of the North Star is a more classic anime/manga series.

"See, it's not about looking cool. It's about the fun that comes with it!" Toga cheered trying to prep up Dabi's spirit.

Dabi would look at her for a while before going back to his computer, "I don't feel any fun from it nor do I see the point of it."

Pouting Toga told him, "That's because you're not even trying! This world is pretty hard, that's why we come up with these days where we'll make up some gimmick so we'll have an excuse to make life easier. Sure the gimmicks can be dumb at times, but it's all about using the time to spend with family, friends, and loved ones."

"That's the spirit Toga deary." Magne would announce with her presence, she was wearing this weird pink colored clothing, with a big black wig that's supposed to look messy. Sitting on her shoulder neatly was Nejire Hado who was wearing some cut-up clothes that was really revealing, topped off with some kind of cop hate, and a metal baseball bat.

…

"Do I even want to ask?" Dabi says while he and Toga shared a weird stare at the pair. Words can't express the amount of questions or the amount of questionable for their choice of costumes.

"I'm Hugo originally from Final Fight the Final Fight series, but now resides in Street Fighter." Magne states with a smile.

Nejire would bop a little on Magne's shoulder, full with energy as usual, "And I'm Roxy from the same series, well series's. Serieses? Ser- seriez?"

"Just series dear."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nejire: "This is my 4th,ish costume change!"

She would begin counting down the changes on her finger, "I first went as Merlin from Seven Deadly Sins since she could float but I was asked to change because they said I was revealing 'too much', then I ran into the same problem when I change to Msyu from some anime whose name is too long to remember now. Follow by a couple more attempts."

"I almost got away with going as Halibel from Bleach, but when I tried to go as her regular form there a malfunction when I threw my hands up to greet Izuku and that put that option out of the picture when he suddenly fainted. He must've hit his head really cause he was bleeding through his cute little nose. Oh anyways when I tried Halibel's release form it broke when it got caught on a door and Midoriya fainted again, though that was his fault for getting up so soon after fainting, silly boy. Then when I tried to go as Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, the armor form that allows her to float, it got way too stuffy in the armor. Then I got some success going as Morrigan Aensland from DarkStalkers, I even got to ride Spinner who was going as Indian Godzilla for a while, he was real nice about it. Sadly a few minutes after the dress got ruined when I got it stuck on the door again. Midoriya didn't learn his lesson the first two times around but then Spinner started bleeding as well, I think we might have a dry air situation. Anyways at that point I was just about to give up, well not give up on dressing up, but my last resort was Melascula from Seven Deadly Sins but I don't like her, she was my least favorite commandment and character from that show. But that was when Magne saved me with this team-up with her and her partner! Thank goodness I invited a friend with a quirk that could change my hair color quickly."

"Oh I'm sorry you asked me how was the food at the party."

"Well when I was trying it with Muscular Man, who was dressed as the Hulk, Moonfish, who was going as JAWS, and Mustard who was like some famous German guy, OH that's reminds me-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magne: "It was nothing helping out Nejire, she seemed to be having trouble getting a costumes that works. Like how Mustard went as a famous Witch Doctor from what we now call Germany. It was a good thing I had a spare costume on me in case my honey's own got ruined."

"They're going as Poison, My Poison."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm just here to pick up Twice, he was supposed to meet up with me at the part over an hour ago." Magne said.

"Oh he's asleep at his desk." Toga would point out, "I'm surprise actually, he's usually so on point with keep his promises."

"Aw, it must've been because he was up all night learning to do some special dance." Magne told them, using her Magnetism to draw Twice from his desk over to him, "He spent hours yesterday saying he was planning it but he wanted it to be a surprise to make it extra special since this is the first holiday I'm actually going to be able to spend to my partner since-"

"Your horrific death and revival from an exploded corpse?" Dabi intentionally interrupted, earning a small smack on the arm by Toga for his rudeness.

"Wait you died?" Nejire would ask her, looking down at Magne from her shoulder.

After slumping Twice over her free shoulder she was slow to respond, "Ye~ah that. Anyways we should cherish these moments of freedom when we get them to spend time with the people we know. Especially after dying I realize how short life can be, so spending it trapped behind walls is such a waste of life."

Just then Magne's phone began to vibrate.

"Oh I must've left my phone on vibrate since last night, that's probably my baby waiting for me at the front so I better get going."

With that he began heading back down, from down the hallway they could hear Nejire ask, "So how does it feel to die and then come back?"

Sadly the duo was not within earshot to hear the answer.

"Ah, now this got me wondering?" Dabi grunted to himself

"About how it feels to die?" Toga ask.

"No, well yeah. But also what does Magne have as his ringtone, you wanna bet if it's Jazz? I bet it's Jazz, he seems like a Jazz kind of guy."

"Later, right now I need to get you to that party."

"Argh!" Dabi would grab his head and shake it in aggravation.

"What? What?"

"I just got Magne's costume and then imagined him dressed as Charlotte Cuuhlgourne!"

"Dabi~!" Toga whined.

"What? Oh yeah the party, that's not happening in a million years."

"Come on, after all we just witness in this short amount of time it still wasn't enough?"

"Listen Toga, unlike you guys who care about friendship and all that love crap, I prefer to live by myself, for myself. Not like I had any of those things to care about to begin with."

"That's a lie, you gotta have something or someone who at least care for you that you do back."

"Nope, I came from nothing and I'm going to end as nothing while I take everything with me. That's just the way it is and how I want it."

"Dabi."

"Don't you have some pathetic nerd to fond over?"

The comment toward Izuku would cause Toga to glare at him, her eyes like daggers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twice: "What happened when I fell asleep? I closed my eyes for 5 minutes before the party started, the next moment I'm waking up to seeing Spinner had fainted and All Might struggling with Shigaraki to wipe something off his face."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigaraki: With his usual pale face he would just sit there, looking pissed with his arms crossed, he still in his Falcon suit.

…

"I see nothing I did was wrong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You need to lighten up, don't make this place anymore dull then it already is. Enjoy yourself." Toga tell him, surprisingly managing to hold back her desire to get back at him for his comment.

"And I will start enjoying myself, once you're gone and I'll actually be able to work in this place without being bothered by some bullshit every 20 minutes." Dabi told her, stationing himself back to his computer.

But then another person arrived, this one brought a smile to Toga's face. It was Izuku Midoriya in what seems like a Spike from Cowboy Bebop cosplay, he was holding a long package.

"Izuku-chan!" Toga would cheer as she finally hopped off of Dabi's desk to head toward Deku reasonably took a defensive stance once he saw the knife in her hand.

Putting up his hand he shouts, "Wait, I said no knives!"

"Oh Izuku, this is one of the fake ones I have?" Toga would say smiling as she stepped closer, like a predator slowly inching toward their prey, "You smell really nice today."

"You just had those? You have more of them!?" Deku exclaims, he was certain they took away all the knives she had in the office. Shaking his head he would ask, "Forget that for now, prove it's fake."

Toga took pleasure displaying to him how the knife couldn't cut anything as did a few playful slashes on her palm, showing how it didn't even leave a mark. Having his fears quelled made Deku drop his guard as he sighed, leaving himself wide open to be tackled by the blonde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: "I wasn't going to take any chances with Toga, she is unbelievably good at sneaking in weapons. Like when she somehow got a gun into a restaurant, she didn't even have a purse and was checked beforehand!"

"Oh I wasn't going as Spike, I trying to go as Joker. I had to give All Might my All Might suit since it'll fit his smaller form better and I've been so busy with work, I didn't have the time to pick up another hero costumes so I went with something easy and Joker was the best I could come up with even though I didn't have the right colored suit. If you're wondering where's the faint paint, after multiple nose bleed I had to wash it all off."

...

"Dang it Nejire."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Izuku struggled to get Toga off of him, he begged, "Please Toga take it easy, I've lost a lot of b-" He would stop himself from saying something that would've probably sent her off the rails. He dedicated a lot of time in the bathroom constantly washing his face, getting rid of his tie when some blood got on it, and even putting on perfume to mask the smell, "Brain cells from all the craziness going on downstairs."

Seeing this as a perfect opportunity she would ask loudly, "What's going on?"

Ignorant of the situation Izuku would go into detail, "Well I'm not sure how most of these got started since I was uhh… busy doing something. But All For One and Shigaraki for some reason are shouting out All Might's One Liners and special moves to annoy him. Spinner and Compress are getting into a deep heated discussion, something about two buff anime characters, being a normie, and thighs. Then Mustard joined for some reason saying they had uh, bad taste. Kurogiri is angrily mumbling to himself as he cleaned the blood off the floor, but that's...my fault mostly. Nejire is helping Moonfish and Muscular have a contest to see who can consume the most food. Twice is doing a 12 men dance for Magne and his, I mean her partner. Don't even get me started on what the Finance Department is doing-"

"Alright alright that's enough." Toga cut him off quickly, looking back at Dabi to see if he was taking any interest. Sadly, it didn't seem like Dabi even flinch at it, sighing she would say under her breath, "Guess I'll have to go for the Ace."

Stepping to the side of Deku she would whisper to him, "Hey I know who that package is for, give it to me I'll deliver it. You go have fun."

Willing to take the first chance he could put some distance before she would possibly smell the blood somehow he agreed, giving her the package before heading off.

"Not too much fun without me." Toga called out after him, she then turned back to Dabi.

Going up behind him, Toga would playfully putting the long package on top of his head cheering "Special delivery!"

Dabi as expected was having none of it and snatch it off, "For someone who wants me to enjoy a day, you sure are doing a lot to make it irritable."

"I know, I know this is the last thing. I just wanted to make sure you got this, went through a lot of trouble making sure you received this today," Toga would reply, giving him quick shoulder rub so he wouldn't have enough to knock her hand away she would begin to walk away, "It's going to be pretty hard to work considering how loud the party will be. Probably gonna shake the entire building since we left the doors open for anyone to walk in."

Without another word she was gone.

Dabi actually checked the hallway to see if she had actually left or was just spying on him, but surprisingly she had truly left.

Sitting back in his seat, he just… sat there. He wasn't actually doing any work so he had little to do, except the package he got. Seeing as he had nothing to do, he decides 'screw it' and open up the package. The box looked pretty fancy

Inside was a letter on top of some wrapping paper, of course opened up the letter to read.

He didn't bother reading who the letter was addressed to.

'_Its been a while. Hope you've been ok, I'm doing a lot better now. I know you probably don't wanna talk yet, it's a bit too soon for that...for both of us, but that won't be stopping me from supporting you. I know how stingy you can be, especially during Halloween when you try to act above dressing up. So I got this for you so you can have fun with your friends and co-workers. Your siblings chipped in as well, they helped me pick this one saying you use to love this show. Hope to talk to you one day._

_-Love, Mom'_

After reading the letter he would pause for a moment, lifting up the wrapping paper to see exactly what was given to him.

It was a sword, a sword he recognized because of its blue designed shealth. It was Rin Okumura's sword from Blue Exorcist, it was almost a blast from the past as he remembered how many times he rewatched that show growing up. He even read the manga a couple dozen times just to relive those moments. Of course even the guy's school uniform was there as well, the whole package.

It was, something. That's the best way to describe this.

So much of a something that it caused Dabi to say, "This woman must be crazy, sending random crap to someone who no longer exist," With a big smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi: "Seriously she should be using her time and effort on her actual kids, not that I care about how someone should be a parenting. But fuck it, if one wants to toss their money to a dumpster fire why not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While the party was raging even harder after one of AFO's pranks nearly gave All Might a heart attack, to both their dismay, Toga eyes would light up when she would finally spot Dabi walking in. While his pants looked different he decided to just his villain costume for a top, a demon like tail, and on his side was the blue sword he just recently gotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga: "I knew he would come around. It wasn't easy though, had to dig through a lot of people's trash, and found a way to hack into phones and computers before I just milked the right information out of Midoriya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telling Midoriya that she'll be right back, she maneuvered her way over to Dabi.

"Hey~!" Toga greeted him, "Were we too loud for you?"

Dabi knowing what she's playing at would just shrug, "Yeah, but honestly I never do my work anyway."

Giggling at his response she would say, "Well, All For One, Shigaraki, Twice, Magne, Izuku, and I are all planning to surprise All Might by hiding then popping shouting out his famous catchphrase in union once he comes back in after recovering from All For One's last prank to get more pizza. Wanna join?"

"Wait why would the kid join in, ain't he in love with the guy?"

"We convinced him we're doing some appreciation cheer then a prank."

"That sounds like a moronic waste of time."

"It might give him a heart atta~ck."

"Now I'm interested, lets go."

A very happy Toga would grab his hand before dragging him over to where they planned to execute the plan.

"By the way," He would say as he was brought along, using the very limited usage of his quirk to have a tiny flame emit from his forehead, "Like my capability to keep this flame on my head, I'm only doing this for a short while. Tomorrow I'm burning everything to ash."

"Sure you are." Toga smiled.

"Also I'm letting it go for tonight, but you'll be turned to ash as well if you attempt to invade my privacy again. You ended up pulling in the wrong people."

"Oh don't worry, I mostly went through Midoriya's stuff."

"I heard the word mostly."

"And I think I saw a tiny smile on your face."

"Impossible, I already used up my smile for the week and you weren't there."

"Oh, what was it on?"

"Something."

"Uh huh, and that something is?"

"...I plea my right to silence."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi: "Despite her failure for digging into a background that doesn't exist, I'll humor her just for tonight. Besides, I'll get to see if I can give All Might a heart attack, so in a way we're close to being back on track.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With everyone that wanted to be involved in the plot being near the door they would hear the signal that All Might was returning, making them all get in position.

As the time grew closer Twice would once again say one of his random, nonsensical lines, "_Doesn't anyone else find it weird how all of us dressed as characters who was only relevant like over a hundred years ago?_ No just me?... Ok."

That's when AFO would counting it down with his finger as everyone else followed along.

3

2

1

"Hey, I'm here with the piz-"

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Happy Halloween**

**End of Holiday Special**


	4. Episode 2: Ironing Out The Edges

**A/N: This is a AU canon events from the series will be reference and some mange characters will be mentioned or reference but no direct spoilers will ever be said. Please look up character whose names you don't recognize at your own risk.**

**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series**

_**Episode 2**_

**Ironing Out The Edges**

All Might, Former Pro Number 1 Pro Hero, Age 52:

"As you can imagine, it's extremely difficult to keep a bunch of ex-villains inline to work at an office. It's either them being incompetent, causing destruction, getting into ridiculous situations, or all three at once. It's usually me who have to work all day and night making sure their actions doesn't completely sink the company. Luckily young Midoriya is a great assistance being in the HR department."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midoriya was working hard in his office as always, he seemed troubled as he went back and forth between over a dozen papers. He couldn't believe what he's looking at, "This is getting insane, why does she keep doing this," he mumbled to himself.

It was at that moment that Toga entered into his office, as expected she had her usual devious smile, "You wanted some private time with me Izuku-chan?" she asked in a curious tone, trying to play it innocent but her eyes were longing for something.

"Please don't call it that," Izuku told her, gesturing to the chair across from his desk, "Can you take a seat? We need to talk."

"Sure, sure, what did you want to talk about baby?"

Izuku cleared his throat, "It's about your recent actions."

"I'm not apologizing to Shiozaki!" Toga shouts out defensively.

"Toga please," Deku said, trying to calm her down.

Toga was quick to snap back, "It wasn't even my fault."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku, Young Pro Hero, Age 19:

"It happened a few days ago, in an attempt to help get them better morales I decided to host an optional trip to a church an old friend from school worked at. It went...well enough considering the group we had there. Issue came when they took a tradition a bit too seriously."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was inside the church where the League were lined next to each other, the priest with Ibara's assistance was walking down the line, giving each person in line a sip from the grail in his hands. The first two went smoothly, but then it was Toga's turn._

_She was abnormally excited for this, literally bouncing in place from anticipation, she practically took the grail from the priest as she gulped down the drink._

_She then promptly spat it all onto the ground in disgust in front of everyone, she wasn't even considerate enough to turn her head to the side getting a bunch of the wine onto the Priest's robes._

"_Ugh, this place is a fraud! That ain't blood!" Toga shouted in distaste._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku and Toga locked eyes for a while as they both remember the event clearly for different reasons.

"That spiraled so out of control that I ended up having to convince the pope not to excommunicate you," Deku sighed, it was an extremely an awkwardly hard process and didn't serve well to convince the public that the program was going to work.

Toga was quick to retort, "Maybe they shouldn't have false advertise being able to drink the blood of christ, their religion is super popular right, as if none of their followers would jump at a chance to taste that delicacy. For a group that preach good morales they're pretty deceitful."

Deku's eyes trailed off, mumbling to himself, "In all honestly it was probably my fault for not clarifying that part to you first."

**The Real Villain Was Capitalism OPENING!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku:

"It's been...a challenge handling them, they're somehow more of handful here then when they were villains. I've dealt with troublesome people before, so it's nothing I can't handle."

"It does become a problem when their actions massively deplete our workforce, making it harder to make up for all the work they don't do."

"Toga is the biggest offend to this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Toga I called you here because you're disrupting the companies' productivity." Deku stated.

Immediately waving off the thought Toga chuckled, "Silly Izuku, that's ridiculous."

"Ok Toga please, work with me here."

"What do you mean Izuku-chan?"

"You can't keep baiting the other male workers here so you can suck out their blood."

"Oh come on, it's not even that bad."

"It's right now only 2pm and this day alone you incapacitated 12 workers."

"So-"

"Might I remind you that you've only been at work today for 3 hours."

"But I can't help it, they all looked so good when they're bleeding."

"Toga no, you're here to work and you've already been producing below average results."

"No, I've been great as the receptionist and secretary. Your meetings are always set at good times."

"Half the time."

"What?"

"When you're not hospitalizing our workers, you do a great job half the time."

Toga eyes grew slightly open upon hearing this.

As Izuku brought up a notebook and began flipping through he would tell her, "My most recent meetings with Midnight, , Pop Step, Burnin, Pixie Bob, Ryukyu, and many others have all been misscheduled, given the wrong address, or apparently gotten some message saying I canceled it when I didn't."

The two locked eyes with each other for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga, League of Villain's Attractive Yandere, Age 20:

"What no I'm not trying to sabotage Izuku's work. He's been working tirelessly for us and I want but success for him. That's why I ordered tons of scent candles online and is currently waiting for them to be delivered here anonymously, everyone deserves to live an easier life after all."

"That's why I can't let him get distracted from his work dealing with filthy harlots."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Some of those might've been my mistake, must've said and typed the wrong numbers a few times," Toga said, trying to giggle it off, "I'm sorry Izuku-chan, I promise to do better."

While Izuku had a strong sense, something was off, he didn't have the time to pursue this any further just for the high chance of getting nowhere with it. The best thing for now is to hope she keeps to her word, there's no telling when a miracle will happen with these people. Though if this does go the way he's think it would explain why all the letters he's suppose to get from Mandalay and Kota always disappears.

"Alright then," Izuku sighed, going back to his papers for he had a lot to catch up on. Toga smiled as she watched him work.

…

"So you got time for-"

"Toga, I got a lot of work to do today, you're not the only one whose been making missteps," Deku interrupted.

"Aw," Toga said under her breath, being disappointed she got up and left the office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midoriya:

"Toga isn't the only one not fitting into her roles, everyone else is doing poorly in their respected jobs here as well."

"The only exception seems to be All For One, I haven't have much issues with him...work wise. he's actually really adapt to working in an office setting, there was only one occasion where his presence here caused problems."

"Most of them revolving around people whose Quirks he stole."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO was happily working at his desk, undoubtedly planning another way to make All Might's existence a living nightmare. That was until Ragdoll run into the office, upon hearing the news of the reform program came to a logical conclusion.

Quickly finding his location Ragdoll confronted him, "Can you please give me my quirk back now!?"

"Uhhh, Quirk taker machine broke," AFO replied, quickly turn his chair to avoid eye contact with her.

"B-but you don't even need it anymore and I would really like to get back to-"

"I SAID IT'S BROKE, HAVE A NICE DAY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All For One, Former Crime Boss of Terror, Age 100+:

"I only stay here to keep an eye on Tomura and mess with All Might along with his disciple."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One morning when All Might walked into his office, he would find that everything in there was missing. This obviously bewildered the retired hero, practically making him spit blood in shock.

Almost on queue AFO entered looking all innocent, upon seeing the room he gave the most pretentious voice of concern ever saying, "Ah! What had happened here!? All your stuff is gone!"

"I can see that," All Might shuttered, staring at his assistant.

Like the cocky bastard he was, AFO wrapped an arm around All Might's shoulder. Looking at the empty and shaking his head, he told his ex-nemesis, "This is such a tragedy, I would love to help you find your stuff but, I'm a bit backed up on all that those papers you told me to file buddy."

That was when Midoriya called from his own office, "A-all Might!?"

"Not now young Midoriya," All Might replied, "I need to find my things."

"I think I found it." Midoriya responded.

Hearing this All Might rush out of the room, opening Deku's office door to see all their furniture was tapped to the ceiling.

While the master and student stood in perplexity, wondering how are they going to get their furniture down, AFO was just watching from the window, putting on the smuggest grin he had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AFO:

"Good times, anyways I only work hard just so that they can't punish me for any of my pranks since I'm the best worker here and once I get that employee of the month plate my ambition will only be further satisfied."

He would give a little chuckle, "I want people to be scared by how much they love me. I'm waiting on a custom mug to be delivered here that says, All Might's Number 1 assistant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku:

"All Shigaraki do is just play games, AFO doesn't even attempt to help him, and Kurogiri can't get him to stop."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomura if don't do any work we'll be locked in solitary," Kurogiri told his young master, hoping to get some reasoning into him.

"I'm training for the OVERWATCH LEAGUE!" The pale villain shouted back, it was no use as Shigaraki was already deep in a game and was not planning on stopping soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurogiri, League of Villain's Personal Driver, Age Unknown:

"The only difference between work Tomura and home Tomura is that he hangs out with Dabi in the break room or Nejire in the living room. He does so little work here that we often forget what his job was supposed to be in the first place."

He would shake his head, "The only thing holding me over are the letters I receive from my family, though strangely they've stopped coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigaraki, Former League of Villain's Boss, Age 23:

"I couldn't pursue professional Esports before because I couldn't fully utilize a controller without turning it to dust, thanks to these ankle bracelet that restrain my quirk, I can. All I need is my customized gaming chair to come in, whenever the hell that'll be because I ordered it like a week ago. They just don't get it, in this day and age the professional Esports lifestyle was basically made for me! Only Nejire seems to understand my actions by queuing up with me"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: "We have yet to break his crippling addiction."

That was when All Might entered into the area.

All Might: "Oh, young Midoriya you're here?"

Deku: "Y-yeah, I was just talking about the league's productivity, did you want to use this?"

All Might: "Well yeah, but well… More like I wanted to get a bit of frustration off my chest."

Deku: "Is it about the League as well?"

All Might: "...yeah"

Deku: "You can come in, I already told them about mishap concerning Toga, Shigaraki, and All For One."

All Might: "Yeah well the warehouse department isn't faring too well. Recently Muscular got caught hosting cock fights, don't even know where he got the chickens."

"Moonfish crashed one of the forklifts because he saw a squirrel and thought it was his lunch getting away, my most concerning question is why did anyone let him drive when he doesn't even use his arms."

"Finally Mustard been...let's just say he's not giving us a good image with his..certain jokes that he says involving his quirk to... a certain race of people."

Deku: "That's going to be a PR Nightmare waiting to happen."

All Might: "Yeah I know."

Deku: "What about Dabi?"

All Might: "The cremation guy? I don't think I've seen him do much, besides slacking on the job but that's nearly everyone here.. He's actually a lax person once you take away his ability to burn people to ashes with a wave of his hand."

Deku: "No, I've seen him have acts of aggression before."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Dabi, can you please fix the printer, it's bugging up and is scaring AFO again," Midoriya kindly requested.

His request was answered, with a vase being thrown toward his head. He lucky manage to duck under it for the vase to shatter against the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might: "...huh."

"Did he ever fix that printer though?"

Deku: "Oh yeah he did right after throwing that vase at my head, which makes me wonder why he threw it in the first place."

All Might: "I think that's all the real troublesome ones, everyone else is minor offenses."

Deku: "No, Spinner's actions are a bit damaging."

All Might: "What did he do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spinner, Stain's Hypeman, Age 24:

"While at first I was disappointed, both about my Stain merch having yet to come in to the office yet, also about being forced to work an office job instead of carrying on the name of Stain, but then I realize that by working Customer Service, I can personally spread the good word of Stain to many people everyday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, customers service," Spinner said answering a phone call, "No ma'am, I'm afraid we can't refund you for your purchase because your product exploded on first use. What I can do is give you the good word of Stain so we can create a society of true heroes."

"Spinner stop trying to spread Stain's manifesto to our customers!" Izuku shouted from far away.

"Just let me have this one!" Spinner shouted back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might: "Honestly that wouldn't be such a bad time if we got a trademark on Stain merch but sadly the only way we can get any of the revenue is if we had Stain himself. Though….they're having trouble getting him to even agree to the program much less get through orientation."

Deku: "I wonder how they're currently doing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"YOU FILTHY INGRAINS WILL NEVER GET ME TO WORK FOR YOUR SOCIETY OF FAKE HEROES!" Shouted a very enraged Stain as he threw another desk across the room.

The three heroes currently in charge of helping Stain through his orientation, Fatgum, Bubble Girl, and Uwabami were trying their best to calm him down. The two female heroes took cover behind Fatgum, letting him use his quirk to absorb all the blows from Stain's rampage.

"This guy is relentless, you sure he doesn't have some adrenaline quirk?" Fatgum commented as he caught the flying desk.

Trying again to settle him down, Bubble Girl would peak from her cover to call out, "Stain calm down, let's talk this out. You know an office job isn't so bad, you can spice up your life by giving certain days of the week a certain meaning. I know Tuesdays for me are Taco- EEK!"

That was all she could say before she had to hide again as a tablet was thrown where her head was.

"YOU THINK I'LL TRADE AWAY MY IDEALS OF A BETTER WORLD TO ENGULF MYSELF IN THE DEBAUCHERY I SEEK TO DESTROY!" Stained continued to yell.

Having enough of this for today Uwabami would suggest, "Just call Midnight to put him down, we can try this again another day! Possibly not on a day that isn't my shift."

Upon hearing this Stain would prepare more stuff to use as projectiles, declaring one last statement, "YOUR CHEAP OUTDATED WHORE OF A HERO WILL NEVER QUELL MY CONVICTION!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might: "I'm sure they'll work it out eventually. How is Magne doing? I noticed that she has been spacing out a lot recently, though I never got a chance to ask."

Izuku: "Oh she's been fine, he's just,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Magna are you ok?" Midoriya asked his employee after noticing he was spacing out again.

Hearing a voice, Magna would look up, "Hm, oh yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about how the government have people with Quirks that can bring back the dead and bracelets that can completely negate one's ability to use their quirk, yet didn't provide any of this to hero society all these years," His answer was chilling upon thinking on it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Magne: He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare out into space as he pondered what his existence now meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: "Been doing some thinking is all."

All Might: "Who else are we missing?"

Deku: "Relating to the league, we forgot to mention Twice and ."

All Might: "Oh them? Hmm, I don't think I have much negativity about them."

Deku: "Yeah, Compress don't stand out too much. He's not extraordinary at his work but he does do a good job keeping Twice's...interesting personality on track."

All Might: "I can't imagine dealing with him and his antics, it's one thing after another."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Compress, what do you do when you're working?" Dabi stated out of nowhere when he saw Compress walk by.

The masked man looked back, slightly confused, "Hm?"

"What do you do?" Dabi repeated, "You always say you're up to listen to my ideas to escape, but whenever I invite her to discuss after work you always say you're busy with something."

"Oh…yeah," Compress awkwardly responded, "You know how life is."

"But what do you do after work?" Dabi asked once again, "I mean, we've barely spent that much time out of prison and it's not like there's that many places in this that'll happily have us in their establishments or clubs."

Through his mask face sweat began to form as Compress responded, "Well, you know personal things. A true magician always keep a few secrets."

Dabi would glared down at him for a few seconds before silently grumbling, "Interesting."

Not wanting to be there any longer Compress quickly looked for and found Twice, stating, "Oh Twice, you needed help right?

As Compress rush off Dabi told him, "While you're at it, see what's happening with the mail. I was supposed to receive something two days ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Compress, League of Villain's straight man, Age 32:

"Dabi is catching on to my lies, I don't want to seem like my conviction have weaken but he's so reckless with planning. Though I have a plan, I mailed myself a bunch of letters so it looks like I have a truly busy life outside of work. That way Dabi would believe that I'm truly business to go to his planning session."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Compress and Twice walk into mail room, Compress would vent his frustration.

"Dabi is onto me, he's sharp as nails I can't get anything past him!" He took a deep breath as he felt his chest get heavy, going to a table to get a drink, "I have to relax, I might give myself a panic attack."

"You wanna talk about stress, you want to talk about stress!? OK!" Twice shouted in aggravating to his co-worker, taking out a cigarette to smoke, "While you were lying your eyes out, I just stumbled upon a major company conspiracy Compress! Compare that to your stress!"

Compress would look confused, "The hell are you talking about? This company hasn't been active long enough to start having conspiracy about it."

"This company is being bled like one of Toga's love interests and I got a paper trail to prove it. Check this out," Twice states as he walks over to a wall completely covered top to bottom with papers and notes. If Compress didn't know better he would've thought that this room belonged to the Pro-Hero detective, 'The Questioner'.

"Look at this shit!" The split personality villain said.

"Jesus Christ," Compress mumbled.

Twice continued on his tyrant, "Now that right there is the mail. Can we talk about the mail please Compress? I've been dying to talk about the mail. Every day, Toshinori Yagi. This name keeps coming up over and over again. Every day Yagi's being thrown back at me. I look in the mail and this whole BOX IS TOSHINORI YAGI!"

"So I say to myself, I gotta find this guy, I gotta go up to his office, and I gotta deliver his mail to his goddamn hands or else I'm just keep getting these damn letters back! So I got up to Yagi's office and what do I find out Compress, do I freaking find out!?"

Compress just stared in silence.

"There is no Toshinori Yagi, the man doesn't exist! So I decided, aw shit there's no Yagi but I got BOXES filled with Yagi!"

Compress face will only grow more grim upon this realization of the situation.

"So I had to march my way all the way up to HR and I knock on Izuku's door like, IZUKU! IZUKU I GOTTA TALK TO YOU ABOUT YAGI! Then when I opened the door, guess what I see!? There's not a single fucking furniture in that office! There is no Izuku in HR. Compress...half the employees in this building are made up, it's like a freaking ghost town in here."

After being struck dumbfounded, shot dead with a dreadful realization, and revived through knowing the reality that no matter what, he was going to have to fix this, Compress stepped up.

He spoke calmly to not frighten the obviously unstable Twice, "Ok Twice, I'm going to have stop you right there. Not only do all of those people exist, you've met and worked with most of them for a couple of years. They've been asking for their mail on a daily basis, it's all everyone been talking about today! Oh dear All Might might kill me if he finds out I let you do this," He said, having a bit of a crisis.

"Don't worry we got a few days to sort this out?"

"What?"

"I decided to smoke these frauds out, so I sent every bit of mail we received for a week all the way to China."

…

"WHY!?"

"I broke the cycle that's been going on, once that circle is broken, they'll have to poke their heads out to see what's going on and that's when we'll get him!"

Compress grabbed his chest, he might actually have a heart attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Compress:

He ran into the room.

"Twice might be the end of me, this is almost worse than the blunder he made a few years ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rushing back into the mail room he would take a seat, he was at his limit.

"Hey!" Twice called out, snapping his fingers, "Don't fall out on me now, get a drink."

"I'm…trying Twice," Compress replied.

After blowing a smoke from his cigarette Twice would suggest, "Take a smoke, they do wonders for you. Give him one Free."

"What?" Compress responded in confusion.

"Free Destin, the Vigilante that tipped me off about Yagi situation." Twice stated, looking to his side. What he saw was a tall man in a red trench coat standing there, menacingly.

But Compress, saw nobody.

"Dude who the fuck is Free Destin!"

"He's right here-" Twice was about to say but then when he turned around, he saw nothing, "Oh...he's gone."

"You have lost your mind Twice!" Compress yelled at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twice, League of Villain's literal fodder machine, Age 34:

"I don't know what happened, everything made sense when Free explained it to me the first time. I should've been praised for my work."

That was when Free appeared behind Twice again.

"Oh hey Free where did you go? How that disciple of yours, I heard he's trying to get into UA?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the common area in the office Midoriya finally came out of his office.

He calls out to the group, "Alright people quick meeting, we gotta shape up our act a bit if we want to stay afloat."

The waves of moans that came from the room didn't surprise him.

"It's not that bad, just a few notes of improvement you all should take," Deku told them.

"You're notes can burn in hell." Dabi bluntly commented.

"That actually reminds me," Nejire spoke up, her asking mood bubbling up again, "Hey Magne, can you confirm if there's a hell or not? You did die right?"

Shigaraki added on, "Yeah she have a point."

Nonchalantly Magne says, "Well after being dead for about 2 years and coming back, I can confirm that hell does exist."

"Interesting, so what other afterlife things are true?" Toga asked.

Mange didn't immediately answer, after a moment of silence he solemnly said, "I can confirm there is a hell to go."

…

"Back on subject guys, just take heed so we can do better," Izuku told them, passing out each paper to their respective recipient.

"Most importantly, Toga stop draining our male workforce dry."

"Why am I single out first?" Toga asked.

"Because your actions affect our daily lives." Shigaraki stated.

"Yeah Toga honey, some of us are accepting of your lifestyle, you're always making a mess of the kitchen." Magne added.

Izuku agreed, "Toga you can't keep doing this."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Cause one visit from the health inspector and we're fucked!" Izuku compulsively shouted.

This caused him to get stares from everyone in shock.

"Oooh you said a bad word," Nejire says, floating in the air, "You're going to end up cursing as much as Bakugo."

Embarrassed Midoriya would quickly say, "Please take these notes into consideration and Nejire...just keep doing what you're doing," before rushing back to his office, red-faced.

Nejire would very happily say, "You got it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nejire Hado, Lovable Airhead UA Graduated, 21:

"I promise to work hard and make sure everyone else give it their best!...Through whatever my job here was."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku: "Nejire just hangs out some times as a 'consultant' but her attention span is too short for anyone to figure out what her job is actually supposed to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With Izuku gone and Nejire off to do...whatever she does, Toga thought of going to see how Izuku was doing but then was stopped by Dabi grabbing her wrist.

He said, "Guys please I've figured out a way we can hack into the central terminal controlling our ankle braces and—"

"Dabi please let go of me or I'm making an HR report," Toga told him, trying to tug her hand out of his grip.

"Yeah dude, that's like, sexual harassment." Twice stated, after just finish coming from the mail room.

"I am TRYING to get us back on track." Dabi explained to them, why did it felt like he was the only one who remembered that they were all murderous villains a year ago.

"We'll get back on track once you finish that excel sheet I told you to make for the sales stats last week." AFO scolded him, if he was going to be the best worker here, he can't have HIS work held back.

"Fuck the sales!" Dabi exclaimed.

Everyone gasped at this.

Shigaraki silently whispered to Spinner, "I guess someone doesn't want this weekend off."

"This won't go well at the office barbecue," Was Spinners's response to this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi, Wielder of Blue Fire, Age 29:

"This is why I burn some of our records to let out steam, these guys act like a year ago we weren't planning to cause complete anarchy!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, alright people," Magne said, stepping in to cool the air, "Let's relax, we'll take this one week at a time and see what happens."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"I don't know, but you guys putting effort into your work somehow made us lose more money than when you were all slacking off." Izuku exclaimed, pointing to a chart, "We skyrocketed into the red."

"Woohoo!" Nejire cheered!

"No, Nejire please, that's bad." Izuku told her, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh."

"Well maybe we can work harder if we're not always trying to find out what happened to our mail." Shigaraki stated.

Compress looked away in guilt while Twice answered, "Yeah I don't know what happened to them guys."

"That's not even that good of an excuse," Izuku tells them, "Look at John chan the Nomu, he hasn't gotten one of his letters yet he still did a decent job."

"Who?" Was the question most people were wondering.

"John chan the Nomu, he does all the accounting." Izuku explains, pointing to small door, "He can balance account like no other."

On queue the door opened and from there a voice came out, "Of fucking course I can do an account balance, I don't need arms for something so basic."

"I don't know John chan, you made Mina cry with those large numbers, we will never get non-villain employees like this."

"Ah, we didn't need her anyways." Came the voice before the door closes.

…

"That little fucker got an office before me?" AFO mumbled under his breath.

"We reward hard work here," Izuku states proudly.

"Oh I see, you just wait to see what I do to your office next," AFO says before walking off.

"Oh come o- wait next?" Izuku repeated as he follows behind him, "That was you!?"

**END OF EPISODE 2**

**((BTW, Free Destin isn't a canon character, he's a OC of mine and he's the mentor of the main character in another fic I'm making called "****A Heroes' Desire To Gain A License To Kill". Give it a read if you got time.**

**Thanks for reading, d****on't forget to follow the story if it interest you and leave a review to tell me what you think of the chapter.**

_**I got a Ko-fi account at herodarkydark so if ya wanna support me that's a good place to do so, also be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat, hang out the community, or be updated on how the next chapter is going consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


	5. Christmas Special: Holiday Statements

**Short Christmas Statements Episode**

Sitting down on a lounge chair next to the fireplace was a formless man, reading a book while sipping a cup of hot chocolate.

For no particular reason at all he closes the book before looking up to the camera and saying, "Oh hello there boys and girls, you may be wondering who I am right? Well I'm Hero DarkyDark, the creator of this world."

The man takes a moment to sip from his cup, "The reason why I'm here is because it's the Holidays and what kind of office parody show will this be if I didn't have a Christmas Episode."

"But before that I must apologies for lack of episodes, my godly attention have gone to other things such as my other projects and my realm's affairs. No worries with the new year I should have to provide you all with more episodes."

He set down his cup on the table and opened up the book he was reading earlier, "So for now, please settle with these Christmas statements from the cast."

All Might: **I AM HERE, **to wish you all a Merry Christmas.

"Very touching and quick to the point, just what I expect. Though I do wish he wouldn't use his buff form, Kurogiri is gonna have to clean up after him and he already suffered enough abuse in the office."

Midoriya: Oh uh, M-Merry Christmas to all the people out there.

"Kind but how did you manage to shutter in written form?"

AFO: Merry Christmas to all the wonderful people who support me making All Might's life a living hell, I'll do you proud.

"I don't think anyone asked you to do that but we're going to enjoy it anyway."

Toga: Merry Christmas everybody, there I said it, can the Pope end his excommunication with me? I think he's the one hiding the blood of christ and I want some.

"Toga…...girl you know you're best girl material but I think you gotta...not take some things literally."

Shigaraki: Merry Christmas whatever, hey if anyone wants to be a pal and be my secret santa by sending over that Kingdom Hearts 3 DLC?

"...Sometimes I'm amazed my that this person terrorized the world at one point and I'm basically god."

Dabi: Fuck off.

"I didn't expect any less."

Mr. Compress: Happy Hanukkah everyone, I would put on a performance for all your parties.

"Wait he's jewish?"

Spinner: Merry Christmas to you all and hope you'll eventually listen to the good word of Stain.

"You know I offered Stain a chance to give a statement as well but then he tried to stab me."

Magne: Merry Christmas y'all, please wish me many holiday cheers as I would you.

"You're really trying to make sure you don't go to hell when you die again?"

Nejire: Hi hi, what am I supposed to do with this?

"Ok seriously why is she here?"

Tamaki: Merry Christmas everyone!

"What the!? You're not even in the show!?"

Jirou: Sorry forgot to say that this was Nejire, I figured out what I needed to say and Tamaki was kind enough to let me use his to make up for it.

"Ok but that doesn't even answer my question but just added more."

Twice: Hey am I still invited to your Christmas party?

"...H-how does he even know I was gonna- you know what, I think that's enough statements for now. We pretty much covered everyone that matters," he says as he tosses the book into the fire, leaving the nice messages Muscular, John-Chan, Mustard, and Moonfish wrote to burn slowly.

"Merry Christmas Everyone and have a Happy New Year, here's to more from CHIPS."

**THE END**


	6. Episode 3: The Budget

_**A/N: Jesus christ this took a while to get done. Fuck College!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Boku no Hero Academia is not owned by me but by Kohei Horikoshi, Bones studio, and Shonen Jump. Please support the official series**_

**Episode 3**

**The Budget**

Today the office was as productive as you'll expect from our colorful cast of characters, the League were grouped up on the office floor chatting with each other rather than working. They were called here by their higher ups for a reason that has yet to be announced, not that they were complaining about a reason not to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**All Might, Former Pro Number 1 Pro Hero, CEO, Age 52: **

"I'm immensely thankful for the effort young Midoriya have been putting in for this company. Despite his already troublesome job of being human resource for the people that have attempted to kill him and his friends on multiple occasions, he does double time in many of our departments to make sure that everything is running smoothly. Which saying that out loud makes me thank the stars that he thought of doing this on his own as I realized it might've not been the best idea leaving such important positions to villain without some higher authority making sure the work they have done didn't sink the company... Or better said, we should've had someone there to make sure the work they didn't do will sink our company."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Deku, Young Pro Hero, Hero Resources, Age 19:**

"It was quite amazing how I caught this, I almost missed it the first time around but then after a double check I realized we had a huge problem, so I called in the league to discuss it civilly."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a case file in his hands Midoriya left his office, approaching the group to announce, "Everyone I've come across something troubling."

"Is it your blank sex record?" Dabi retorted, earning a high five from a snickering Shigaraki.

"Hey don't say that," A aggravated Toga scolded, jabbing Dabi in the ribcage to silence him, "It's definitely not blank," her lips curled into a devious smile as she spoke, squirming a bit in her seat as if she was pleased with something.

This drew some confused looks from the crowd, Dabi would've asked more about it but then again he barely cares about the personal life of anyone and he wasn't going to start now.

Quickly Midoriya moved to stir the conversation back on track before anyone can ask anymore questions, "I'm referring to our budget," As he states this he drops the file he was holding on the table, "We're going above and beyond our companies' limit because some workers here are excessively draining our savings instead of properly doing their work!"

Despite those words being extremely vague it seems that almost everyone already had their mind on who to blame, almost instantly did their eyes all fall their green lizard co-worker.

A very confused Spinner looked around wondering why everyone was staring at him, "What!?"

"You gotta stop spending company time watching the same youtube video of Stain's speech!" Toga called out, remembering on the rare occasions she was actually doing her work being distracted by constantly hearing the voice of Stain giving an impactful speech…..on loop. While she was also inspired by his words, she didn't need to hear it every minute of the hour! She can get tired of living off the same old memories, which is why she'll sneak into Midoriya's office whenever she feels things have been a bit too stale for her.

But this isn't about her questionable personal life, right now she was concerned for her fellow friend and Stain supporter of his obvious addiction.

"You're acting like I'm some addict," Spinner defended himself despite the fact that he was truly a addict, "It motivates me as I work!"

"So the time you wasted half our budget for an office party on Stain theme balloons was for motivation?" Shigaraki retorted, "It wasn't even a costume party either it was for someone's birthday."

"Then when we did have a costume themed event you used the budget to get only Stain costumes," Twice says, "Not that I was complaining I love that crazy bastard!"

"That's not even mentioning how you spend almost all of your paychecks buying Stain merch online," Compress stated, he was surprised he hasn't run out of things to spend his money on.

Spinner jumped to defend himself, "Maybe I do spend a lot of my time on Stain but that's usually during my me time!"

"Except those 30 minute calls you make which is suppose to be used to serve as our customer service agent," Midoriya adds in, "Yet you spend more time promoting Stain than our company, which would somewhat be beneficial if we had the rights to officially sell Stain related merch but considering how he's currently... "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stain was still violently throwing everything and the kitchen sink at Heroes assigned to watch over him. Fatgum was soaking up hits as usual, Uwabami was trying to peacefully talk him down, and BubbleGirl was regretting ever agreeing to this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uncooperative and all the bigger corporations have already snatched up all the best merchandise ideas, all you're doing is just racking up a phone bill. In fact you're probably damaging our sales by promoting a product we don't have."

"How the hell are you still alive if you spend all your money on useless crap?" Dabi asked, unlike most of the others his contribution to this conversation wasn't out of some concern for Spinner's wellbeing or the companies stability, barely anyone in the league actually cared if the company sink or not, but out of pure curiosity.

"I have my ways, a person with real convictions can survive off of the bare essentials!" Spinner claims, puffing up his chest with great vigor in his commitment. His lips did seem to strangely wiggle a bit if one looked close enough.

Dabi scoffed, rolling his eyes at the display, "So much pride for someone eating like a rat."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were desperate enough to scavenge the break room's fridge to look for something you can take without us noticing," Toga stated, crossing her arms as a particular thought ran across her mind now that she was on the subject, "Wait, are you the one who ate the Yogurt I put in the fridge!?

…

The silence made the air grow thick as the group waited for the answer, it took a while before anyone noticed that Spinner mouth was slowly moving again as if he was munching on something.

"Are you eating our stuff right now dude!?" Twice called out as soon as he noticed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Spinner ominously says, not looking in their direction as a gulping sound echoed throughout the room.

It wasn't his best choice deciding to steal from former criminals.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spinner, Stain's Hypeman, Customer Service, Age 24:

"My dedication to living like Stain is strong… but my bodily desires can sometimes be stronger." His strong posture broke as he hung his head in shame for his actions.

….

"I do have a new craving for the lime yogurt though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You mother fuc-"

Luckily the before anything could occur Midoriya spoke up to get everyone back on track about the budget then personal issues, "Let's settle down guys, he's not the only one causing problems. There's a list of things you guys are doing that's just bleeding cash from the company!"

The first person Midoriya looked at was Toga, whose face lit up in delight from being looked at by one of the people she loves.

"Toga you're our second biggest deficit!"

The smile on her quickly turned sour in confusion, "How?"

"You're stabbing our employees!"

"Again with this?"

"What do you mean again with this!?" Midoriya replied, his voice cracked a bit as he spoke, "You think half a dozen people can actually run an office? We need some employees here we can trust doing the more mundane things so production here doesn't shut down and the only way we can convince anyone to work here is if we promise high quality health insurance. Which we were hoping wasn't going to be used often, not every week!"

"Just hire like any college graduate, they'll probably take the job in a heartbeat," Dabi stated, getting a handful of nods of agreement from his coworkers.

"They're not suicidal just desperate!" Midoriya told him.

"Mmm~" Toga suggestively hummed as she daydreamed of the possibility, "So many people filled with ambition, I wonder how they'll be? I might become one of them."

"Toga no, we talked about this!" Midoriya warned knowing exactly where her trail of thoughts were going to lead to, they may have taken away the use of her quirk but her interest in becoming the people she loves have not disappeared one bit. He might need to get a spray bottle to keep her in check.

"Sorry~" She apologetically told him, there was an attempt to hide how disingenuous she was being in her voice which usually would be commendable but she was doing that devilish grin she usually does when it's an obvious lie. The one where her cheeks gets extremely red, her mouth stretches wide, and her fangs are showing; All signs of when she's not sorry at all and have some alternative intentions, "I've been very bad and caused you a lot of stress, I'll be sure to do some _work_ to relieve some of that."

From the look on Midoriya's face it was obvious that he wanted to say something but didn't as if there was a particular reason he's holding his tongue. Instead he decided to carry on with the meeting, "H-hopefully, some _Honest_ work would be appreciated. Dabi-"

"Don't even bother!" Dabi loudly interrupts as he leans back in his chair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi, Wielder of Blue Fire, IT Department, Age 29:

"I really don't know what these fuckers actually expect us to work. We're the League of Villains, not the League of Minimum Wage Employees."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midoriya bite his lip, he was now confronting one of the problem children of the group with the most attitude and it wasn't going to be easy, "I kinda have to call your name, we're trying to healthy discuss how we all can do better here."

"I'm not taking calls at the moment, just leaving whatever crap you have for me in my bin and I'll get to it whenever," The blue flame user states as he points to the trash bin by his desk which was already filled to the brim with the stacks of paper he's been given since that morning...and throughout the week.

Scratching the back of his head Midoriya saids, "See that's the problem, you don't ever answer when we call you and you ignore every request you get. You're our only IT guy here and no one else has the skills to fix machinery or enough patience to learn. Everytime something here can't be fixed with a google search we're literally forced to throw it out and buy a new one, it's starting to stack up bills!"

The mention of their highly inefficient way they've been dealing with their technology problem seems to cause Shigaraki to get involved in the conversation, "By the way thank you for that, Dabi not doing his work is the best thing to happen to this place. It creates the only time they allow us to break shit here and not get scolded. Just yesterday me and Nejire got to chuck the printer into the dumpster from the window upstairs!"

"And you guys didn't call me!" Toga shouts, she also enjoyed the mindless fun that was destroying company property, "No fair!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait , wait," Midoriya cuts in, "What happened to the printer!?"

"It stopped working?" Shigaraki responded.

"What do you mean it stopped working?"

"It just stopped working, I couldn't print anything."

"How? We just brought it 2 weeks ago!"

"Hell if I know and not my job to find out. All I know is when I tried to print out this cool Apex Legend poster I found online it just stopped working."

"...please tell me you didn't use construction paper?"

"Yeah why?"

"Construction paper usually gets jammed in the printer!"

"Oh… well that explains all the weird noises, I just assumed it was done for."

"You didn't even check first before you thrashed it! Nejire why didn't you stop him?"

Nejire stayed silent as her employer looked her way, she wasn't prepared to answer questions today. She had just returned from Dunkin Donuts, upon hearing in the morning that they were going to be having a meeting she decided to be nice and get everyone some donuts. It only took so long because she forgot to ask everyone what kind of donut they wanted and decided on it, torturing the poor part-timer that was cursed to take that shift with endless questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nejire Hado, Lovable Airhead UA Graduated, Supervisor, 21:

"I thought it was a good idea for Shigaraki to be able to freely express himself so he wouldn't feel so oppressed all the time… plus it was wicked cool making that shot from so high up!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoops, oh well no big deal we can get another one right?" Nejire calmly suggests as she munches on her glazed donut.

The stupidity today must really be getting at the green haired boy from the visual frustration he had on his face, he looked like he had a few choice of words for the group but resisted saying them. Repeating the line spoken to him, he kindly gave them an answer, "Just get a new one? Yeah that'll be great… if it was that simple! That printer wasn't even paid off yet!"

"It wasn't paid off?" Shigaraki repeated, "It's a printer not a car how was it not paid off?"

"Because we don't have enough money in the budget to completely pay it off!" Midoriya shouts.

"Sounds like you guys really need to get your shit together," Remarked Dabi.

"Yeah seriously, how can we work in these conditions when you're just letting this company bleed money? Hurry up and hire someone to look over our finances so we don't go broke!" Shigaraki demanded.

"That's your job!"

"Well you're doing a shitty job in making sure I do it!"

"That's why we're here! That doesn't even-" Midoriya was hitting his limits, he would rather spend his day hanging around Bakugo back when he had a complete hate boner toward him then deal with this anymore. He covers his face with his hands and muffled a scream between them. When he was done he slapped the files he had in his hands and called out, "All Might read the rest of the files! Toga come with me to my office please," as he spoke he went over the psychotic blonde and grabbed her wrist before carrying her away, "I need your help canceling everything I have for the next hour or two."

Toga eyes lit up as she thought of all the possibilities, her excitement rose to the roof as she says, "Yes sir!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dabi, Wielder of Blue Fire, IT Department, Age 29:

"So, the brocoli haired golden boy does have a limit…"  
A crooked smile slowly appeared on his face

"Interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga, League of Villain's Attractive Yandere, Receptionist, Age 20:

No words were needed for her, the wide smile she had on said it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As one door closed, another one opened and All Might was quick to pick up where Midoriya left off. Of course, skipping

" I appreciate the enthusiasm you put into advertisement for this company but you're really over selling your work."

"What do you mean overselling!?" Compress shouted as if he was already feeling personally attacked.

All Might was stunned for a moment, he only just begun and already he's getting backlash, he hasn't even read what was even the issue. He always saw compress as one of the more composed heroes than the others, "I… I just meant that you needed to calm down on all the unnecessary things you add to-"

"Unnecessary?" Compress interrupted again, "You call my performance unnecessary!? Well I never!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Compress, League of Villain's straight man, Marketing, Age 32:

"I take all kinds of shit everyday from these fuckers because I like to keep a level head in most situations, let a sleeping dog lie. But if anyone ever fucks with my performance, it's unforgivable! I'll tear off another person's arms if they ever speak ill of my work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"N-no not that your work is unnecessary, just that some of the things you put in your work aren't… needed but we appreciate it! The only issue is that the expenses are getting quite high for it." All Might calmly explained.

Shimmering down from his original outburst Compress unlike the other was more willing to hear him out, "Give an example."

All Might shuffled through the papers Midoriya had left for him before replying, "Well for starters, there was that time you tried to convince a company to do a collaboration with us to boost our publicity by sending the CEO a pure gold ring as a gift."

"You want us to make a good impression on them or not? A dazzling proposal will always stick in a person's mind and never fail to interest them."

"Apparently a free $11k gift wasn't interesting enough."

"His lost, doesn't know what he's missing."

"And we're $11k we're not getting back," All Might mumbled with a sweat dripping down his face, "There was also the time where you wanted to get a professionally done ice sculpture for an event we hosted."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It was at a Kindergarten… for kids."

"Just because they're young doesn't mean they can't appreciate art!"

"They're 5, a giant poster would've been just as effective at a fraction of the price. It doesn't take much to impress children."

"I think the youth deserves quality work not some oversaturated product, they have standards as well."

"Just," All Might had to take a moment to sigh, "Just go easy on the expensives, ok? People can still enjoy something with a rough edge."

Sucking in his teeth at his boss Compress gave of reletaunt, "Fine," finally showing some level of collaboration the office sorely needed.

"Speaking of expensives," All Might says turning his attention to the employee that a lot of these issues stem from, "...Tomura."

"Sup?" Was the muffled reply the lazy Millennial gave, after quickly losing interest in the topic he had preoccupied himself with a couple of the donuts brought in, "Oh right, you gotta tell me what my costly _deed_ is. Alright come on let's get it over with, I got scrims to attend to soon so out with how I'm dipping my hand too deep into your pot of gold."

…

"You are quite literally the most detrimental member to this company. Not only are you the one draining the most money from this company by a wide margin, which is quite impressive since you're competing against the healthcare program, but almost every one of our financial issues somehow relates back to you. You are quite literally the root of our problems, in a company run by convicted villains." All Might says with the most straight face ever, he was stuck between amazement and disappointment like most god-fathers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigaraki, Former League of Villain's Boss, Fiances, Age 23:

"..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twice, League of Villain's literal fodder machine, Fill-In Employee, Age 34:

"..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magne, League of Villain's Diversity Hire, Age 41:  
"..."

"Holy Shit!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an unexpected bomb of information for sure, even Dabi felt uncomfortable with how tense the air got from the dead silence. It took a few seconds for Shigaraki to actually process what was said to him, the whiplash hit him that hard, "I doubt it's that bad."

"If we combined the cost of everyone else's mistakes, it'll still be dwarfed by yours. I don't know how you manage to do that with videogames."

"Me either, you sure that's correct?"

"I'm looking at the bills you rack up right now and even then I can't believe how you manage to embezzled this much."

"I can see it," Commented Magne, "Sorry Shiggy but you are quite the compulsive spender."

Magne remembered it wasn't that long ago when she overheard a conversation involving Shigaraki's spending habits as she was preparing the perfect drink to detox with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHO THE FUCK BOUGHT MINECRAFT 223 TIMES ON THE COMPANY ACCOUNT!?"

"One for each computer."

"SHIGARAKI, NO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A great sale was going on give me a break, y'all are going to look stupid once we start doing mining parties," Shigaraki quickly said to his defense.

All Might would rub his forehead, "No Tomura, we're supposed to work here not play games."

"I'm more of a Fornite guy anyways," Twice added in.

"Oh you can go fuck yourself," Shigaraki snapped directly at Twice, smacking the half eaten donut the split personality villain was enjoying out of his hand and taking the rest of the box with him as he walked out.

The once proud number 1 hero could only sigh, this wasn't the first time Shigaraki stomped out of any attempt to tell him some criticism about his attitude. While his current attitude tells a different story, Shigaraki was among the members of the league that took longer to convince to this program. In fact it was because he was so incorporative that the government, under the consant begging from All Might not to give up on him, had to add AFO to the program as a way to make him come around to it.

Which was quite literally the most perplexing day of All Might's life, one he still debates if it was worth it.

After talking about it with other members of the league it seems this habit was there long before they were captured, it was slightly assuring since it meant he wasn't purposely directing it at him but still a disheartening sight to see of his master's grandson in, "What am I going to do with that boy?"

Part of the reason he was so grateful that Midoriya became Human Resources was because then the responsibility to deal with most of Shigaraki antics didn't have to always go back to him. Saving him the strain of dealing with their very awkward relationship. His day was filled with enough headaches keeping this place alive, speaking of headaches; AFO!

Putting his hands on the scrawny shoulders of his long time rival the egotistical jackass says, "I know right, kids are so hard to manage. I remember when I first picked up the youngster, he was quite the handful himself. Y'know kids, it's time consuming to get them to act the way you envisioned."

All Might didn't respond, he was using every fiber of his being not to do something that'll get him reported to Human Resources.

"But hey, I manage to do it in less than a year!" AFO states with a grand amount of pride in his voice, "I have no doubts that the great almighty **All Might~!** Can inspire another millennial. Especially since he's... well you know your strange connection with the boy. I know the effects when you stick your fingers in the family matters of others," He ended his grand speech with a supportive thumbs up, "So good luck superstar."

…

"I hate you."

"I know buddy," Afo stated patting him on the back, Don't worry, I'll keep that comment from HR as our little secret. But you're paying for lunch okay~?"

…

"Let me just wrap up the meeting," All Might growled through gritted teeth, he needed a second to take a deep breath before he continued, "...Actually that's about it. Spinner promote our company then your hero during company's time, Toga stop hospitalizing the majority of our workforce so we can stop getting robbed by the healthcare system, Dabi do your fucking job, Compress please don't feel like you need to dump a entire fortune for every project you do, and Tomura… yeah."

"I'm surprised you didn't have anything to say for Twice, All For One, and me?" Magne said, "You sure you don't us to improve on anything?"

AFO gave a fake gasp, trying his best but not really to be amazed, "Are you saying we're not causing trouble for the company but are actually doing a great job"

"Financially yes, you guys are fine for now. Unless we get some new reports that says otherwise but it's unlikely. For some reason I haven't been getting certain letters as of late," All Might explains.

Twice looked away with guilt giving a soft whistles while Compress rubbed his neck awkwardly, they knew what they did.

"Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. Stuff here disappears, just last week someone stole 500 pens from storage and Midoriya still doesn't have any idea who did it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All For One, Former Crime Boss of Terror, CEO's Personal Assistant Age 100+:

"It was me, I steal things all the time here. You should've seen how many quirks I stole back in the day, now I like to steal pens and paper. No reason, I just love to steal. That's why I'm sitting in All Might's office."

The villainous leader would calmly scan the desk before picking up a green colored pen and joyfully held it up so it can bathe in the light.

"Just look at this pen he got from… some woman named Inko."

He would put the pen inside the inner pocket of his suit.

"My pen now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Spooky," Was all AFO said, keeping his smug look.

"Sorry for the hold up, the meeting is adjourned. You can, hopefully, get back to work now," All Might told the group, turning around and walking off with his _wonderful_ assistant who was whispering in his ear a great place to get some shawarma.

Almost as soon as they left Twice asked, "Anyone wanna watch a movie?"

To the unanimous answer, "Yes."

"I know this one website that streams all movies in good quality, so we can watch the most recent movies for free," Dabi suggested.

"Isn't that illegal?" Ask Compress.

Dabi would stop and look at his co-worker with a confused look, "I wouldn't be using it if it wasn't."

He saw that reaction coming, which was why he decided to just work with Spinner to get the meeting room ready for the movie screening. They were going to use the big projector there.

"Oh yeah, I wanna see that new video game movie. Let me just go call Shigaraki real quick." Nejire told the group before flying off.

"Alright y'all, I'll order the pizza," Said Magne, walking to his desk so he can use the phone. He knew exactly what to order to satisfy everyone's own personal tastes and the closest pizza place wasn't that far away. Not to mention for some reason the owner there always gives Magne the best deals.

As he passed by the door of Human Resources he wondered what had become of the two that went in a while ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga, League of Villain's Attractive Yandere, Receptionist, Age 20:

"When Midoriya took me into his office alone I practically bursted… with excitement of course as I was sure of what was going to happen."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the office Toga was seated on Midoriya's desk.

Fully clothed.

But Midoriya's head was planted firmly between her thighs. Using it, as a pillow to sulk on.

"I-i just, I just try so hard you know." Midoriya mumbled, venting his frustrations to his Secretary who was looking like she was extremely let down for some reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toga, League of Villain's Attractive Yandere, Receptionist, Age 20:

"My disappointment was immeasurable… and my day was ruined."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone is just so much."

Toga was doing her best giving the mopey boy emotional and physical support with headpats. She wasn't getting the actions she had in mind but that doesn't mean she can't be supportive.

"There, there, it's ok."

"I just want to help them and yet they make it so hard. They're like a group of rebellious teenagers, always fighting back."

"I mean, a quarter of us aren't even older than 25. Not to mention most of us became villains because we wanted to be free from society, so us going from free, to convicts in jail, to free ex-convicts but force to work for the literal lowest parts of society we wanted to be free of is not going to be the most appealing thing."

…

"Ok this makes a lot more sense when you put it that way. This Idea was really poorly thought out wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, though that doesn't mean it's all bad. While on the surface this is an utter dumpster fire, some good is coming out of it."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters Compress and Twice seems to be enjoying the outside world again, I bet they didn't miss being in prison. Not to mention that Magne is really appreciating being alive instead of dead and apparently in hell."

"I guess those are positives, especially if we're going by how terrible Magne describes hell to be. What about the others?"

"Wel, to tell the truth this is probably the best Spinner is ever gonna get compared to his previous life since he now has a steady job, an actual decent place to stay, and possibly a future. Shigaraki is drastically less destructive since he puts most of his energy into video gaming. Dabi is Dabi so knowing him he would've started a gang in prison, so having him outside the prison probably saved a lot of people. Not to mention that the warehouse section is apparently doing well."

"What about All For One?"

"I don't know about him, that man is straight up evil."

"Oh…."

"Can't win them all, but you can savor each victory as they come. Who knows, you might actually reform some of us."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Midoriya now happily lifted himself off of Toga's lap, "If I can survive fighting against you guys for this long, then I can hold out working with you all for a while till you start coming around."

"Don't forget the most important thing of all, I'm here," Toga told him, planting a kiss on his forehead.

This caused Midoriya to blush, he has yet to be use to Toga's advances, "Yeah, that as well," then suddenly his phone rang and he took a moment to check the message he received, "Its Nejire, everyone is going to watch a movie in the meeting room, l-let's head over."

Sitting back further on the desk she says, "Sure, we can go after."

"After?" Midoriya repeated, tilting his head to what she meant. They had already cleared up his schedule before he began venting.

That was when Toga kicked off her shoes and lifted her legs into the air before laying her black stocking covered legs over the broad shoulders of the green haired boy.

"After," she repeated licking her lips. She was gonna _relieve_ some of that stress she caused him earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere in the office, a certain blunette was trying to talk to a gamer playing an online match. As expected it was pretty ineffective for a few minutes.

"Shigaraki." Nejire softly said.

"..."

"Shiggy look at me."

"No."

"Don't be upset, you can't take it too personally."

"I'm not."

"You're playing Overwatch… as Bastion, you only do that when you're upset and really want others to suffer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nejire Hado, Lovable Airhead UA Graduated, Supervisor, 21:

"This was just one of his many methods he have to take out his anger through video games. Others include using a full stall team in Pokemon, playing Loki in Smite, playing True-Draco in yugioh, using Bayonetta in Smash Bros Ultimate but he usually convinces Dabi to help him hack through Nintendo's anti-cheat code so that he can play online mode with Pre-Nerf Bayonetta from Smash 4, and camping in Call of Duty. Sometimes when he really just wants to stick it to people, he'll install a lag switch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"..."

"..."

The sound of his game screen announcing that he was on a 15 kill streak echoed.

"So?"

"Shiggy, you know they have a point right. It was bothersome to some people when you also installed StarCraft on all of the office computers. It was eating the hard drive space people needed for serious work things. I was more amazed you even managed to do so within a single night."

"I was actually doing it night by night, just in case they decide to delete it off my computer. I didn't want to go through the process of reinstalling."

"You have your computer at home."

"But, I need to game on night shifts too."

"Don't worry, I'll bring over my Switch whenever you do."

Shigaraki's eyes lit up, "Really! You promise!?"

Nejire put a hand on her heart, "I promise. I recently just got Fire Emblem Three Houses, The Witcher 3, and Luigi's mansion. I'm really excited about Three Houses, I heard there's like 4 different story routes you can take that are quite unique and I already love their character design! But then again I didn't play Witcher 3 when it first came out so it'll be a great chance to see if it was worth the hype it got. Not to mention that I can't wait to see what Luigi's newest game will play like, to be honest I was always rooting for him since I was a child so this is like a high grade treat for me. I think I like them all, scratch my earlier statement, I'm excited for all three games! I might even get Astral Chain as well, I heard that was good. Oh by the way we're watching a movie in the meeting room, one of the new releases!"

Upon hearing the last part Shigaraki immediately dropped his controller and began heading over, "Why didn't you say earlier? Let's go, I wanna see that blue hedgehog movie!"

"Wait what about your online match, what about your teammates?"

"Fuck'em!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shigaraki, Former League of Villain's Boss, Fiances, Age 23:

"Yeah most of the world can still fuck off, Nejire is pretty cool though, she gets me and don't bog me down with rules!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a restaurant a decent distance away from the company the pair who were eternal rivals, that battled each others for decades in a uncountable number of brutal fights to the death where the results basically define society-

Were having a pleasant meal less than a foot away from each other.

"This is actually really good." All Might says, quite amazed at the flavours he was experiencing and taking care of doing some small talk to prevent things from being too awkward.

"I told ya, this is the best place for Swarma as well. Best thing about the underground is that people will really give honest food reviews out of fear of having a hit put on them for false advertising." AFO informed him.

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of pressure."

"Not really, I put out a few hits myself when someone bullshit me on a review. They really manage to streamline the process."

"N-no~" All Might softly says, "I meant for making a review."

"Oh… well it's their fault anyways. No one asked them to share their opinion."

The former pro-hero sighs, "Damn it All For One, there goes my happy mode."

"I thought you would be used to this by now, oh well better suck it up looks like you might have some fans." AFO states as he points to the side.

When All Might looked he saw two grown people, probably adults staring at them.

"They look familiar." All Might says, "Well one of them does."

"How so?"

"I think one of them is a hero who usually patrol in our office area. I remember seeing one of them talk to the security pair outside of the building one morning."

"You mean that animal transforming guy and long eared woman? Oh yeah those two are adorable. I think I'm remembering seeing them talk to those people before, they must be big fans of yours and must want an autograph. Though it's strange they haven't rushed over like high school girls meeting a pop singer yet?

"Either it's because they're shy or because I'm eating with one of the most infamous people in the modern world."

"Oh I'm flattered you think my reputation is that strong but," AFO made sure to clear his throat for this mocking, "_YoU'Re AlL MiGhT!_" Earning an annoyed look.

Eventually the stranger did come over asking for an autograph which All Might was happy to oblige.

"We were fans of yours for quite some time so we're happy we finally got to meet like this without being too much of a bother," one of them said.

"Don't worry about it," All Might humbly assured them, "I'm always glad to spark something in the future generations. Let me just get a pen, hopefully I brought one with me."

AFO was already on top of it, handing him a pen he got from his pocket, "I got you buddy."

"Thanks~" All might reply with a grunt.

"No problem, though we disagree a lot I can appreciate how you seem to inspire others. It's quite funny how we mortal beings can influence so much into our short lives. Well short for most people, I can live longer for most but you get what I mean. You can use that against me to say my influence is a cope out since I have multiple lifetimes to get things done unlike you who did it all within like what? 50 years? Man well done indeed."

All Might continued to grit his teeth, best he take whatever he says as a compliment while he can, he continue to speak as he signs them both a special message, "Well y'know, it's all in the day by day and then one day you can achieve something you dreamed for and your actions will show fruit."

"Amen. Hey youngster, you've been giving me the stink eye for a while but it has a lot more hate in it than what I usually get, who are you and do we know each other?"

The short of the two would continue to glare at the man as she hissed, "You kidnapped and stole the quirk of my friends.

"...Do you understand how little that narrows it down?"

The pair of fans just took their autograph, letting out an audible scoff before leaving.

"See, in our own ways we make our own influence." Despite the attitude given to him, AFO still talks while a smile plastered on his face.

"All For One, I-... wait a minute is this my pen!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RVC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deku, Young Pro Hero, Hero Resources, Age 19:

"So at the end of the day no one in the league really learned a lesson, but I'm strangely ok with that. I kinda learned today that progress in something isn't always going to be directly related to what you originally planned it to be. Sometimes what you wanted to improve don't happen at first, but that doesn't mean your efforts were for nothing. Whether I directly benefit from it or not, already there are slight improvements in the lives of the people around us. They may not be that good or overweight the bad but I guess when you're working with villains you gotta take what you can get. And what we got is a slightly better alternative then the worst they all can be doing, so I'll take this for now and hope for more improvements later. If we can somehow peacefully watch a movie together then they can definitely become working members of society."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the movie having just finished and now the league was actually going back to work, mostly, Midoriya had just about finished cleaning up the room by himself since no one else wanted to do it and he didn't want Kurogiri the butt of every joke. They already forgot to invite him to see the movie. Just as he was about to carry out the trash he would see a familiar blue haired boy standing by the doorway with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Midoriya asked, wondering what he wanted.

"Nothing boss just wanted to talk, there's some nice CS:GO skins I want to get from the update."

Midoriya rolled his eyes, making his way through the door before saying, "Shigaraki we were pretty lenient about your spending before but now we can allow you to be so reckless with our company's money over video games. You're lucky we're so forgiving it the first time."

As the working man was about to be out of earshot he heard a line he didn't expect that shook him to his core.

"I will keep quiet about your affair with Toga."

...

Midoriya almost instantly went back into the room with Shigaraki and closed the door behind them so others couldn't hear if they passed by.

"How do you know!?" Midoriya questioned with his face bright red.

Shigaraki teased him, "I had _some_ suspicions but it was all confirmed today when I walked by your office for a moment and heard some interesting stuff. I wonder what'll happen if people find out about such a scandalous relationship."

…

"What do you want?"

"I obviously can't spend as much as I did before, I realized how excessive that was but you can look the other way to keep some of my spending off the books right Midoriya-chan? Y'know a few changes here and there, nothing major."

"You blackmailing bastard... you got a deal," Midoriya begrudgingly agreed, he didn't like it but considering the fact that he'll most likely do it anyways, it's better if at least he has some input in when if it means a worst secret will get out.

"Awesome, I'mma go buy karambit knife skins worth 100 bucks!"

"Shigaraki no!"

"Shigaraki yes!"

**END OF EPISODE 3**

**((Hey guys, been a couple of months since I upload...at all XD. Sorry about that but hey college life and all got to me. Thankfully this jump started me so I might be able to work faster now. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, favorite if you did and follow if you wanna see more**

_**I got a Ko-fi account at herodarkydark so if ya wanna support me that's a good place to do so, also be sure to check out my youtube channel and twitter Hero DarkyDark. Also I got a Discord chat, so if you wanna chat, hang out the community, or be updated on how the next chapter is going consider joining, code for it is /XunT8bu ))**_


End file.
